Against the ODDS
by Dadwfqd
Summary: When Sly Cooper temporarily disguised himself as another person for a rewarding heist of his, he expected things to go great but things have gone wrong when he's fake identity accidentally gain the love interest of Carmelita and also a bad and good line streak of odds. It's hard what to tell her or EVEN how to tell her the truth about his real identity without her judging him...
1. Chapter 1: So it begins

**AN:** **My first fanfic**... **But as anyways I don't want way too much criticisms and a review would be really helpful though, but anyways enjoy the story! Oh and by the way try imagining the characters by the way they look in the cut scenes of Sly Cooper 4 or Sly Cooper: Timing is everything, it would make ****the experience better in my opinion... **

**Ohh... And also the story doesn't settle in any story of the Sly cooper video games, its just that the characters here are just using the normal thief and police routine thing, no clockwork, Dr. M or either the amnesia, just a normal day for short...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>WARNING: This is a lemon! Or a fanfic that includes sex or sexual acts and behaviors for all those who doesn't know... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: I don't own any Sly cooper characters or any, they belong to their rightful owners.<span>**

* * *

><p>Third Person Point Of View<p>

Our story begins In a country called France, Paris is also called as the city of love by most people who have found there loved ones and this is where the Eiffel tower is built, a popular establishment people from other countries quickly notice the establishment and should see before there dear lives rest in peace...

And it's also where our story starts! Ok then, lets start introducing each main characters in this story then, first there is Bentley, the brains of the gang who uses his skills and expert knowledge at his own created computer technology to hack any system's impenetrable line of firewall to remove risks and lessen the time it takes for a heist to be completed and he is also a brilliant person inventing some of the advance machinery that that has it's own special purpose, and there is Murray another member of the gang and the brawn of the gang, he is used to destroy indestructible line of defense or destroy anything that his strength can allow him to do, leaving havoc by his path and to also defend the other members of the gang and other people when times of need and he refers himself as 'The. Murray' in third person, there is then the leader of the gang, Sly, Sly is a raccoon who came from a really really long line of thieves aging up to ancient Egyptian times who has devoted his life for his family business which was of course thieving but the Cooper's methods are different there method of stealing is only allowed if the objective of the heist is already a stolen artifact or any other reasonable ways, together the three became a great unstoppable gang, there closeness from each other made them as one as a family, Ohh... Theres also Carmelita too or Inspector Carmelita, she is a respected inspector at Interpol, also her co-workers or almost everyone else thinks she is 'obsessed' with catching Sly and his gang but she doesn't agree with that even though she is really 'obsessed' , she is also known for her temper, beauty, extremely stressful, always busy, and the one who always have locked up her feeling in a very tightly sealed bottle and kept it deep within her chamber of unbreakable walls, showing no emotions that can expose her vulnerability...

But as anyways lets move into the story, shall we?...

In the hideout of the Sly Cooper gang, not so much noise nor activity was going inside the secret hideout of the gang, only the sound of the TV which was currently showing a rough wrestling match, and Bentley's fast hand moving, typing words at high speed and...

That's all abou-...

"Sly! Come over here this instant!" Demanded Bentley, his voice all over the secret hideout with such complete irritation...

Well almost quiet...

"Coming! Shheeeshh... Cant you ever wait for a while Huh... Bentley?" Said Sly rushing over to the table, near where Bentley is seating.

"Yeah and I have waited for a while now.." Bentley said while looking over Sly quite irritated "But as anyways... I found us another heist." Bentley stated while looking over the laptop which was showing an exact copied structure of a museum, all of it's air vents, systems and other components of the structure are showed here, of course he hacked into the files of the system of the museum and found a blueprint and a model.

"Finally some heist job. The last heist was like a month ago, and I am really needy for a heist for a while now and why even the long wait huh Bentley? You know you can't keep a master thief in bay." Sly said showing off to Bentley with a smirk glued into his face but still actually telling the truth the he is needy for a heist...

Bentley smirked and then rolled his eyes and then said "Well now, Mister Show off and no patients at all. I got me a challenging heist for us, um... I think... And also it took a while because we really need to spend some time with each other presences' too and with all of this heist job, we forgot to spend time with each other like a real family..." Bentley sighed and then showed his laptop to Sly now...

"Ok, let's just focus on the job, here we got ourselves a challenging and umm... Quite risky heist but stil... Will give us quite a huge profit, breaking all of our record so far as I know, this priced artifact is located in a very popular and aswell a highly guarded museum which is located in a different country... I guess we gotta go to another country huh.. What do you think Sly? Should we go? You think it's worth it?" Asked Bentley, Sly's ears perked up hearing a challenge...

"A challenge huh? In a different country? As well as a huge profit!? Worth it!" Said Sly with quite astonishment "Ok... Let's take a look now at this 'challenge' of yours." Said Sly listening to what is Bentley gonna say...

"Ok, a few... I mean a lot of guards patrolling this museum every day and night but not a huge matter of your sleeves, you can sneak around them, some advance type of security system which I can hack in it and jam it as usual, um.. and other stuff, and that's all of it to get our hands on one of the most famous, priced and pretty valued ruby, the red blazing gem, well unless you bump your head with Inspector Fox's head you will be toast, really toast in this country, it says here that police stations are located near the said museum so... Now is that hard enough huh... Sly?" Said Bentley, he dint know if this hard or not, because it seems to him that it is hard, but he doesn't know when he agrees with him or not, but of course he does highly doubt it that the raccoon will agree with his statement at all...

"That's all? I thought it would be actually really challenging for me? And also I would love to get a quick glimpse of that beautiful face of Carmelita's, of course I can tell she's gotta be there expecting me there, along with a lot of comrades with her side ready to blast me anytime..." Said sly grinning, exactly knowing what will happened in the job with him escaping and leaving Carmelita in a dazzle...

Unless that what he thinks will happen...

"Of course it is! For me it is hard! But for someone like you, a master thief, it isnt!" Replied Bentley while more and more irritation getting into his blood circulation once again but just sighed hoping to shook it off...

"Whatever you say... Lets just prepare ourselves already!" Said Sly excitedly, making Bentley just plainly do a face palm as a sign of overflowing irritation for Sly's current childish attitude...

After a few hours of fixing this and that, they were finally ready to go right to the airport. All of the equipment was prepared, tools, and stuff are ready for use and for action and placed inside a lead box making it quite invisible from the x ray scans and aswell airport passes for the three of them to get pass the airport loading section...

"Now lets go get that gem!" Said Sly rubbing his hands in excitement 'Ohh.. I can't just wait to get that gem into our hands and take a glimpse at the beautiful face of my Carmelita!' Thought Sly with a smile "Come on lets go! Lets go!" Stated Sly impatiently...

At the airport after a while of traveling...

"Soo... Here we are at the airport!" Said Sly as they went out the van, which was recolored to prevent identification or reveal the hidden identity of the gang...

"Okay.. Lets go to the airport now, and remember keep the equipment hidden as possible Ok Sly?" Reminded Bentley to Sly.

"Sure Mom..." He replied back as they began to walk earning a light chuckle from Murray.

There were now going inside to the airport until Murray cut the silence...

"Wait I forgot! I gotta say goodbye to the van!" Murray said making Bentley roll his eyes.

"Go ahead... Hey Sly! I'm just gonna 'escort' princess here to his 'prince'." Bentley said mockingly making Sly laugh.

"Okay, okay and make sure my bravest guard to protect the 'princess' to her voyage." Said Sly adding more humor to the joke...

The two laughed for a while...

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" He shouted cutting the two who are both hardly laughing and then he went to back to the van

"Just as I said I'll be accompanying Murray... Go ahead... HEY WAIT UP!" Said Bentley as he was catching up to Murray

"Okay, and don't take too long!" Demanded Sly as he was reminding them as they began to turn to a little blurry and disappeared into the fog and then he went towards the entrance of the airport...

* * *

><p>Sly's Point Of View<p>

I got into the airport after all that drama ended outside...

But good thing though that the x ray scanners at the entrance of the airport dint very much have likely to have detected the equipment at all...

"Ahh.. The fresh and cooling air! How comforting and welcoming..." I said taking a deep breath of the nice smelling scent inside the airport...

"So... What time are we gonna ride an airplane?" I asked myself and then went to the lobby to check the schedule...

"Huh... 2 hours until leaving time?" I said with a sigh 'I guess I'm gonna wait for a while than I think so...' I sighed heavenly, my excited and activated once self immediately turned to boredom in one deep release of a breath...

Then as I was supposed to sleep I heard a little grumble in my stomach, making me a little bit in unease "Better yet let's buy some food, I'm starving!" I said as I remembered I had a really light breakfast...

I went to the food court section after asking a little bit of directions from a employee of this airport. I then searched for a stand that can be tasty, good or delicious and will replenish my hunger too...

It took a while of searching here and there, nothing really catching my attention but for A few more minutes I at least found a stand that got my interest...

"What would you like sir?" The food vendor asked me as I approach near the stand, the food vendor was a beautiful female fox much like Carmelita she's just simply beautiful for me...

"Ummm... Huhh..." I said dully to her question and didn't noticed I was drooling a bit not that I intended to do, while looking to her very sexy constructed body that made a certain part of my body to react...

"Hey sir? You alright?" The female said cutting me off my train of though by waving her right hand near my face hoping to break me out of my trance and then she looked at me with slight confusion in her eyes, that quite... I mean a lot of blood went to my face showing a really really red blush, I just looked away, a little bit awkward from this situation...

The female vendor giggled and then said "Huh... A tourist huh sir? Well... Here try our best seller!" She said to me showing her seductive eyes making more of my blood go to my face and she then showed me a list of menu that this best package has to offer me, But I say... It does looked really delicious and look quite affordable aswell...

"Okay... Then..." I said still a little bit awkward making the fox giggle once again and then went inside the kitchen to make my order.

'Seriously what's wrong with females now? Or is it just me?... Hey wake up Sly! The only one you're gonna be in love is Carmelita and Carmelita only!' I reminded myself, I dont know if its me or them but I feel soooo... Weird today for no reason at all... Is it because I have secondary puberty? Is there even such a thing? I don't know, I dint much like Health class or reading information about my biological make up...

After a while I finally finished my food, Bentley and Murray finally came along, we sat there bored and we were rotting...

"Airplane 904AES is now boarding, I repeat 904AES is now boarding, all boarders should be there in exact 15 minutes otherwise those who will be late cannot be allowed to board the plane. That's all and have a good time..." The announcer finally said killing my boredom, we went to the boarding section and we finally got inside airplane...

After a long time waiting in the aiplane I got a little sleepy "Airplane 904AES is now leaving, I repeat 904AES is now leaving, have a good time sky viewing..." The airplane captain finally said, I yawned after that and my mind is now blurring out from the lack of sleep, after a while I finally had my peaceful sleep...

* * *

><p>Now that's done, let's now take a look at lovely Carmelita here...<p>

2 days ago...

At the office of the chief, where the chief had ordered over the microphone to see Carmelita in his office...

*Knock* *Knock* The chief heard, his head turning towards the door now and then said "Come in." It sounded more like a command because of the seriousness in his voice, then the door opened and then Inspector Carmelita head peeked in and then went inside closing the door behind her, the chief demanded "Take a seat Ms. Fox." She then took a sit.

"Sir? I question, why did you requested for my presence?" She asked with quite unease and fear.

"Because I have a question..." Asked by the Chief making Carmelita more nervous... "Question? How did Sly Cooper escaped this time?" Said the chief making the vixen gulped in reply, after a while of thinking what should she say because every word she says will affect everything her life effort, the chief spoke once again cutting off what is currently happening in her mind of the female vixen.

"How many times are you gonna let him escape huh? Is this case hard for you? You know I can assign you to other cases and let the other officers do the dirty work, maybe they can even do better than you..." The chief said making the vixen worry more, after a few minutes passed by she then replied.

"Umm.. Sir ummm... I dont know sir, he just vanished... Instantly..." She stammered shaking now with fear, she dint want to say how he exactly got away...

"I guess then... I'll just assign you to another case then..." He sighed deeply then stood up and then his head pointed to the direction of the files on the table, he was going to check for a case to give to her until...

"Just give me another try! Please chief!?" She quite shouted that cut him off of his current action.

The chief was a little surprised that he was cut off he never actually expected that Carmelita has the guts to even do that, but he needed to focus on the situation right now, then he thought what to say, agree or not agree to her life pleads 'She is really hardworking, her efforts would just be wasted, and besides she is my best officer...' He kept arguing in his mind trying to analyze what to say, a few minutes of waiting which took a while for Carmelita, she can hear her hearth beating really loud and fast...

He sighed "I have made my decision..." Carmelita thought that she heard her heart stopped beating and all cold blood got vacuumed inside her heart "*Sigh*... Done, but you're just lucky im in the 'mood' right now, now go home you would really need the rest." The chief said making Carmelita a little bit shock, confused and as also relieved.

She never have been left out this easy by her boss but she gotta take the chance before it disappears "Ok thanks sir! I appreciate your answer sir! And the next time I will catch him! I swear!" She said rushing off to get outside fast "Wait!" Stopping Carmelita in her actions.

"Since you have somehow beaten me in a arguement, I'm not gonna let you get out this easy!.. I'm gonna send you away to another country for a while... You're going to the airport 2 days after and you'll take the cab going to the other Interpol establishment there... Other details are in this file. Goodnight Ms. Fox." The chief said tossing a file to her, she caught it and said "Ok sir! Goodnight!" She said leaving, shutting the door with a loud thud...

'Typical Carmelita...' He said chuckling a little and then he just realized what he just did...

'Wait!... How could I forgot!' He said as he choked on the smoke that has formed in his throat and then said "Ms. Julienne... Prepare the complains table as we will get more complains soon!" He shouted to another co-worker as he sat down to think 'She better catch Sly and send him behind bars! Or else her ranking will be suspended!' ...

Back to Carmelita now...

'Thank God I dint get into a serious problem... But... Got me another stressful job, once again... Great doing Carmelita...' She thought sighing as she took a quick glimpse at this file.

'The red gem huh? A very rare gem scavenged from the depths of a abandoned mine system... Blah blah blah blah... Wow what!? This value is so high!... Wait! Sly would be here of course! I should get at least some comrades to assists me!' She said, as time passes by she felt that more stress is brought to her by the longer she kept reading the file.

'Ohh... Man if I do fail this one... I could actually get fired! Or even be named one of the worst police officers!' She thought as she dragged her arm down her face 'I better get training!' She said as she went outside of Interpol...

She then got into her car and then set her destination into her apartment...

After a while of driving, she entered her room and took of her jacket and threw it some where and made a ruckus, not actually caring where it landed...

Carmelita was just not in the mood right now, not that shocking though, all the chasing ,the looping failure of shame cause by that blasted ringtail, then all the paper work she has to do tomorrow and also her boss yelling made her really stressed and worn out, wanted to take a quick nap just to get all of the annoying stress out of her mind but it seems everything she does is futile to aid her...

"Huhhhh..." Said Carmelita as she sat down on her couch trying to relax her mind but all aswell still not helpful for her aid...

"Will you ever just give up being a bad criminal, Sly? For a single, I ment a single three member gang you put me already to a lot of intense stress..." Carmelita then thought 'If he was on the same side of the law fighting other bad criminals then we should just have already been a cou...' She then took a deep breath and then sighed "But of course that would never ever happen." She just plainly said...

After a while of discomfort...

"Maybe I should just take a nice comfortable bath that can relax me out of this stress... ..for a while." She said lazily walking to the comfort room while swaying a little...

After a while of preparing the warm water in the bathtub, she then landed her fur on the nice soothing bathtub

"Ahhh... That's the stuff." She said relaxed, well almost relaxed

After a while she was as still stressed but at least the bath is helping her and then she began to let her mind imagine wild things like her catching all the bad guys and locking them all behind bars and then being titled as the queen of all Inspectors or law fighter, and then her mind instantly went to a little dirty as her mind went to a room where Sly and her on the bed, she being kissed by Sly, and then he was licking her chest up to her neck she can smell his usual seductive fragment and her seductive voice that can make a female really in love with him, she was enjoying it while she was being stripped by Sly and-... "What the hell am I thinking!?" Her eyes widening, she said as she cursed and blushing, she then tried to analyze what was going on with her mind and body...

After a while of analyzing and clearing of the mind, she finally analyzed and the she was shocked on the results...

She then gasped and blushed a lot more and more as time passed by, that she just realized her desire for sex has been building up for a while now, well she was a really busy woman right?, so.. She had no time to actually 'relief' herself. Her lust is just overflowing and her hormones now has been active for a while now and she was trying her best to fight the urge to give up and let the pleasure train take her...

After a while she still continued to fight the urge to masturbate cause its just plainly wrong for a woman like her to do this 'Carmelita! Don't! You don't know what you're doing!' Argued the clean mine of Carmelita which was trying to save her cleanliness from it's downfall 'Shut up you, you have power not to control me with you're weak begging...' Argued another mind which was trying to trick Carmelita into doing thing such as this. Carmelita was just silent, all focus on the argument, her face expression kept changing to different faces without her acknowledging it...

After a while she kept fighting but got weaker and weaker until the power of her lust was too strong and then over took her...

For short it was a losing battle...

And then she just gave up all of the fighting because she does knows she will end up, her womanhood releasing all of her kept juices out and her mind in complete wonder...

"I can't believe I'm gonna do something... Idd-ioti-cc lik-e thi-s..." She stammered devastatingly to her actions but her lust can't wait forever so...

She then weakly stretched her hand crossing over her abdominal and stomach regions to her warm and moist genital which was wanting to gain attention and then so she entered her index finger inside and then loudly moaned 'MYy-yy Goshh... Taht fee-lls so-o gooddd!' She hardly said, moans between words making her have a adrenaline rush of hormones activate, and then she kept touching herself while thinking of that familiar and also a handsome raccoon pleasuring her body, stripping her from her clothes making the colder air blast to her really hot body, exposing her little by little while keeping her accompanied with french kisses and cuddling and also nibbling aswell.

After a while of repeated procedures, her body was now building more pleasure or tension to all over her body mostly on the genitals and she wanted it to take it to the next level... She then added another finger entering her wet moist genital earning more and louder moans from her...

"Ohhhh!..." She moaned as she was massaging her breast while pinching her erect nipples with one hand and one on her womanhood and then inserted one of her finger resulting a moan escaped her lips "Y-eaahhhh.. Slyy.. Ohhh.. Pleee-aasee...Taaake.. Me-ee noo-ww!" Imagining that Sly was now rubbing his penis on her pussy teasing her, which she doesn't want too "NOW!" She spoke to no one clearly, and then sped up the proccess "Yea!-y.." She moaned louder...

After a while of masturbating...

"Ohh.. Ssssl-ly pleeeaaasssee mmhh-mmmmoore! M-mooorree Ohhh.. Yesss Ohhh heaveee-nnnly ll-lordss Yessss!" She repeatedly moaned loudly, she was repeating the same process, pushing most of her fingers inside her womanhood for a while now, making her fur covered fingers really wet from entering and exiting her moist entrance, her pleasure was so high over her body causing more and more intense heat flush all over her body, almost exploding in complete bliss.

After a few more stroke of her fingers... "Ohhh...Sly!..Yessss!" She moaned loudly, her mind and body exploding in complete bliss and all her saved up juices came exploding out of her womanhood " ..YEAHHH!" She moaned the loudest one she even can say, her mind exploding, her view was blurring into whitish color because of the intense pleasure her body was temporarily taking.

After a while of breathing and gasping really hardly...

Her body was now returning to its normal stake and her mind returned back to its normal stake aswell...

She then realized what she just did...

'Did I..I just... Just can't believe I just did that! And can't believe it was thinking of that blasted raccoon!' She thought while blushing all over her body 'Cant it just be the other guy I met last time in the office he was muscular and handsome or even that other guy I met in the office' "Ahhhh!..." She signed lowering her head lower in the bathtub 'Why that raccoon? Is it because I have... F-ff-ee-lin-gs for him? I just don't understand, were just plainly different...' She asked herself, her heart once racing again, pleading for a answer, gaining no answer she just then slept with the relaxing non motionless peaceful water...

* * *

><p>Sly's Point Of View...<p>

Back to the present...

As we already got off the airplane and aswell as the terminals we got in to a taxi cub and set our destination to a hote, of course we already booked up before we even got here or else we have to fix stuff for a while...

"Our destination boss?" The driver asked with a weird accent which I can't recognize...

"Um... Here sir..." Said Bentley as he brought out the map and showed it to the driver with his finger pointing to a symbol of a establishment...

"You must be rich guys! You know what, if you pay me more than the normal payment I'll drive there faster!" The driver said as he looked back to us making us a little bit in unease...

"Haha!" He laughed "Just kidding! Come on can we just laugh? But as anyways high or normal payment i'll get you there at neck breaking speed! And as well as safety..." He said making the three of us look at each other and it got awkward...

The driver then started driving and then he said "Hey! Since im in the mood and you're all tourists... I'll give you a tourist guide!" He said making me bring out a smile because of his nice actions to us...

After a while of lectures...

I learned a lot about this country! All the different and cool establishment and the enviroment and as well as different kinds of flora I haven't even seen before! I say I just judged this country too fast! And I take it back!

After a while of learning this and that in the capital of this country we then stopped near the said hotel making me displeased, 'Aww... It was fun!' I whimpered...

"Okay this is where the trip ends! So... Had a good time?" He said making the three of us nod immediately "Here you go!" Bentley said as he handed the driver a lot of money making the driver feel satisfied for his efforts and hard work...

"Thank you! Thank you!" He said as he took the money and then looted it in his pocket and then helped us on our bags and stuff even though Murray refused to, but I still feel happy for that...

"Bye!" I said to the driver as he started driving back to the airport while waving his hands to us for our gratitude...

As we got inside me and as well as Murray and Bentley was amazed by the time we arrived and entered the hotel "Its huge! And it's beautiful!" Murray loudly said which got a quick response from which I think is the hotel manager that suddenly came from nowhere...

"Why thank kind sir, it was built by my father and was named as a five star hotel." The manager proudly said as he invited us to sit next to him in a very comfortable and as well luxurious looking sofa.

"So... Are you the manager?" Murray numbly asked.

"Ohh... No no no, my father is! But he will give me this family business to me when he is in the right age of retirement! Ahaha! You think im the manager of this establishment? Well many people think I am!" He said laughing. After a while of talking to the manager and of course having a good time I then checked the clock seeing that time has passed on I then reminded Bentley who was having a good time talking to the Richard, who was the manager, about mechanisms and other information.

"Hey Bentley! We should really be going now..." I reminded to him, he then checked the time and then said, "We better get going... Thanks Richard for your time..." Bentley said as he shook Richard's hands and as we were supposed to go Richard then said "Hey! Wait!" he said to us making the three of us look back and then saw a little card or something like that.

"Here you go! Since you have earned my favor I'll give you this!" He said to us as he gave us a little card "By the way it's a pass card for the event going to happen later! See you there!" He said as he rolled out.

"Thanks!" We said to the guy and then he waved back as he began to disappear from the distance...

After a while of talking this and that we finally got out hotel keys and as we got in our room my eyes gave me a great and pleasant view as I took a glimpse of the big room!

"Woowwww..." I and my other two comrades said as we explored the room

After a while of exploring the room and went out to check the enormous pool outside and checked the neighboring rooms we then checked the mysterious post card that was given to us by that kind person...

"Sooo... Bentley it says here that 9:00 PM is the time for the even to begin, soo... Are you two going?" I asked the two who are doing something...

"Sorry I can't." They both said and then they begun making their excuses...

"Sorry Sly but I can't... Im way too tired..." Murray weakly said as he yawned and then took a quick nap on the sofa...

"As well as me and I have a lot of work to do... Say to Richard that the two of us can't come and say to him were sorry..." Bentley said as he was on a chair with his laptop on his lap...

I tried forcing them and doing other tricks but they wont budge... So I just sighed and just went to take a long bath in the comfort room...

After a while...

I got into my luxurious and outstanding formal suit and quite cleansed my face and also reduce my identification by fixing my hair now its more darker, temporarily dyed my tail in quite lighter orange and yellow and as well to removed the stripes and the dye seems to be only removed if I use a chemical, and as well mimicked the accent used by this country...

After everything went well I then checked myself as I got into the range of the mirror and I look irresistible! I then sprayed a perfume soo.. Called 'Seductive perfume.' I know it's really weird for me to use this but it does really help the charming of mine and that is what I want!

I then went outside the hotel building after a lot of females crowded upon my irresistible look and started to um... Do different stuff hoping that they could at least gain a little attention of me...

After all of that happening I got near the pool section and there were a lot of people...

"Splendid! Ahh.. My good man Sir. Mark!" Richard said to me, of course I temporarily was Mark and after that I told him why Bentley and Murray can't come because they were too lazy or too busy which made him frown a little but his good spirit made him still stay happy as he ever was but still he was a little bit sad that his new made friends can't come...

After which have seems to be that minutes have passed...

The clock will almost strike 9:00 PM making some guest of the party excited and some part of me excited as well

Richard then went to the stage and gained the attention of the crowed...

"Heyyy! Everybody!" The crowd cheered widely and then two buffed bodyguards came next to me which made me nervously chuckle and umm... Sweat as well...

"Sir. Richard is requesting for your presence on the stage." The body guard on the left told to me with a very very deep voice and it made me feel unease soo... I just nervously nodded and followed...

"Hey Hey! Its Mark! Everyone lets give a big round of applause to Sir. Mark here! Isn't he irresistible?" I heard he said to the crowd as I was standing in the middle of the stage and then heard the response from Richard's request making me blush more...

"Ahh... Sir. Mark I give you the honors..." He said as he gave me something. I looked at it and it said 'Party starter' and I hear him whisper "Press the button when it reaches 9:00" I heard him say that and then he disappeared in the crowd while giving me a thumbs up...

When I heard the clock strike 9:00 as it made a strong sound, I then pressed the button...

I heard a small whistling sound from my back and checked if it is something and then the party started with a stunning firework show which gave a loud ruckus and made the huge crowd give out a large wave of applause including me as well...

I then found Richard and asked him "Hey hey hey! Question? Why are we having a party?" He then happily replied.

"When the fireworks started it means that the hotel is in it's tenth anniversary because of it's good services and great luxury!" He then said "Come on I'll go meet someone! Now go! And meet some of my friends here! Ahahha..." He said as he disappeared from the crowd...

After a while I finally found someone interesting to talk to and she was a female tiger around my age and she seems a little bit depressed or not in the mood for a party she was wearing a nice set of clothes...

"Hey Ma'am why ain't enjoying the party?" I questioned as I got near the tiger "Um... Oh... Hello... It's nothing just sad..." She said as she tried to cheer herself up but no help "Oh... Well let me help you." I said as I took her hand and then we went near the cool looking bar and ordered drinks...

"Sooo... why you ain't enjoying the party?" I said as I tried to comfort her...

We talked for a while about her problem which made me sad because of the badluck streak with her boyfriend and stuff, after that I kept trying and trying and it seems that after a while my plan was successfully working, now I can see her smiling which made my heart warmer and beat faster by the beauty of her lovely smile...

I saw that the view of the beach is soo... Astonishing, yes it was a stunning view something that could make one's heart filled with wonder! Seeing the high chance I smirked as a plan went through my head, I began critical thinking removing all flaws.

'Soo... If I invited her to sight seeing I can break her out of her depressed state and since my lovely Carmelita ain't here it wouldn't hurt if I try to flirt with this gal' and when everything was set up I then invited her to watch the beautiful beach which shone in the dark by the moonlight, she accepted and after a while of sight seeing and still having a good time she was more happier than the first time I saw her...

"Thanks Sir. Mark, well it seems to be you have made my day, and as a reward..." She blushed in deep scarlet, she actually kissed me on the cheek like multiple times which made me blush more and stiffen out, after snapping out I finally replied back, "Noo..o prob-b-lem It's wa-hat I do..." I stammered as I saw her waved back at me, she disappear in the crowd...

"What a nice gal.." I said as I kept walking, suddenly my head hardly bumped into something hard...

I fell from the force given to my head and the wet tile gave me a slip but quickly got caught by a strong grip and then pulled me back on my standing position "Grrrrr... Watch where you're going!" I heard someone say and the voice was a familiar female voice and then preceded by a loud growling and when I checked it, my eyes obliterate...

'Carmelita Fox! What the? What is-sss-heee doin-g...' My thoughts blurred out when I noticed that she was in a beautiful dress, beautiful face with make up, and as well a beautiful hair, it really does matches her and her eyes...

I didn't noticed I was drooling and probably staring in to her eyes for a while making her blush for a while... Until I was cut off by no more than Carmelita "Hey... Are you ok?" She asked waving a hand near my face to me hoping for a response and she did.

"Opps.. Sorry..." I nervously replied back until she growled and angrily passed through me shoving me away and I heard her say.

"What a bunch of no manners, why to they even call them as gentlemen!?" I heard her say and I began to tag along and follow her soo... I can apologize and will be hoping she will accept it...

"Hey wait Ma'am." I said as I began to catch up with the vixen and then tapped her shoulder she turned and then began to growl again.

"I swear you better apologize if not I'll make you regret." She said to me as cold as she can which made my adrenaline boost up, I need to make this quick and reasonable before she gets way too angry!

"Im sorry please Im sorry! I dint mean to do what I did there!" I said hoping her to accept it, she seems desperate but she did accepted it and that doesn't mean she is not anymore angry or growling.

"Good thing you did! Or else I just have reported you to the manage and watch you get thrown out!" She angrily said her growling intensity lessens.

'Man... Whats wrong with her? Did I do something too terrible?' I thought and replied to her "Why are you soo... Mad? Did I said or done something way too terrible?" I asked with my new found accent she then sighed.

"Ohh... It's nothing Im just getting way too stressed. I'll just sleep...Ohhh and I'm sorry for my behavior, I don't know whats currently happening to me..." She said and then she began to walk away from me again...

I almost lost track of her because of the crowd but I finally grabbed her hand and spun her around, now shes looking at me "What now!? Can you let a woman sleep!? And do you even have better thongs to do precisely!?" She seems screaming at that time and I charmingly responded.

"Ma'am let me help you from your stress..." I said hoping to get the interest of the fox, she seemed resistant at first but after a while she just went through it...

"Fine! But if it dosen't help I swear I'll make you paralyzed for a long time!" And yet it did, perfect! But she did make me nervously gulp too...

"We-elll... Okay..." I stammered and then after I got over the threat of hers, I then grabbed her soft furry arms and dragged her over the bar and thought 'I hope the same technique will work to her just like what I did to Mae, and as well a... Um... A kiss...' I blushed at that thought, she kissing me, I blushed more and more as I think...

I ordered the most usual beverage they use which have a taste of like cherry and the bartender also says it can 'enlighten a mood' or something...

"Here you go! Love birds!" The bartender then gave us a wink and made the two of us blush more and more but I think Carmelita blushed more than me, suddenly she said.

"Hey... If you want to keep your job... You better shut up..." She said as darkly as she could to the bartender who just have looked at me and I just shrugged and then the bartender just went silence for a while...

"Good job on making the bartender silent.." I sarcastically said and took a gulp to the caffeine like drink and I looked over Carmelita if she was okay, only to find out she was dully looking at me also she was a little bit drooling which was not that common.

"Problem?" I asked confused "Ohh... Ahhhh... Um... Hey... What is this drink?" She nervously asked me and was preceded by a nervous chuckle, she then noticed the little bits of saliva that escaped her mouth which added more and more heat into her cheeks.

"Ohhh... Its um... I don't know... But the bartender says it delicious and also its a energize drink." I said and after that she suspiciously looked at the juice and took a small gulp out of it and I can tell that she really seems to like it by the smile plastered to her face.

"Cherry? Umm... I love that..." She said making me smirk, 'Soo.. She love cherry? Thats an important reminder...' I thought and then a question suddenly came out from nowhere.

"Sooo... What's the reason why you're here? In this country I meant..." She asked me which made me nervous and I thought for a good buy able reason to get me out of this!

'Um... Finding a job? Really suspicious! Ahh... Family issues? I need better reasons! Ummm... A big journey? More terrible! What to say! What to say!' I thought then something finally came out 'Aha! Perfect!' I happily thought.

"Ohh... Im here to um... here to find someone!" I said and seems she will be countering me again and I was right! She said.

"What do you mean? Like a suspect, job, or something?" She suspiciously asked as she stood up and then she stretched her hand into her purse and I seem to hear some clicking sounds, I noticed that she was grabbing her shock pistol and was preparing for a attack soo...

I need an exception that's real and good!

"I need to find... Um... Someone to um... Someone who... I can be forever be with!? You know like love life? Please... Dont vaporize me!" I said the final part whimpering and then when I saw her face she seems to buy it! 'Thank goodness!' I screamed in my mind and then I saw Carmelita sat down and relieved...

"Sorry... I just thought you were um... Someone..." She said and I know it was me and then after all that heart breaking. Then the DJ started the music and it was a party music, hearing this all the crowd cheered wild and It seems to me that 1/4 of the whole crowd went into the dance floor and went wild.

I then invited Carmelita to dance with me, she hesitated once again she's not actually used dancing with men since I know she doesn't like being rumored about when it comes to love life, well technically I think there was one still standing which was including the real me and her, after a while I finally budge her to dance...

The two of us went to the dance floor, while on the way, I saw her that she was looking away from the crowd trying to hide her face as sweat began to form on her fur, I bet she was actually beginning to regret what she just did because the stares from the crowd does seems a little bit... Unnerving...

I offered my hand for her to grab on but she just refused which was okay for me as I know her already but when the DJ started a new song which was sang by Neil Diamond, her favorite singer. Hearing this her ears perked up from the excitement, I know this is her favorite song sang by her favorite singer.

A smirk then appeared into my face, "Soo... Are we gonna dance now Ma'am?" I asked chuckling, after a while she finally accepted and then she began to dance ,she seems to dance something that we usually dance in Paris and then we danced together and after the song ended it was replaced by a more better and more active song that I know personally like...

I can't stop myself from loosing my head and I lost and my body just danced! I dint know what I was doing but I guess I was being controlled by the catchy song...

"Mark! Mark! Mark!" The little crowd shouted as they watched me as I do one of the most hardest moves that just have made the crowd go wild including Carmelita and as well as the manager and his son, Richard "Ahhaaha! Isn't he awesome?" Richard said as his father or the manager laughed with him as well as nodded in response, I then heard Carmelita say.

"Woow... You charmed me..." I heard her sarcastically said which made me rolled my eyes... As soon as the music ended I sadly stopped the dancing and began to stand up, my head was quite dizzy and I needed to breathe normal but all of it was worth it! After a while of fixing my heart rate and breathing I finally aided myself, I then saw Carmelita coming near me...

"Woow... Im impressed Mark, I can't believe someone like you can even do that!" She chuckled and then after a while we finally got a seat which was near the dance floor and the music was still party like as ever.

I began to rethink my plan... 'Soo... When the romantic songs finally comes out I will then invite Ms. Fox here to dance with me and the chances of that is really high! And at the end of the dance I'll kiss her! Im so... Good!' I proudly thought grinning.

Noticing I still have flaws in the plan and hungry too..."We should order dinner Ms. Carmelita..." I said, Carmelita refused at first but after some begging she finally gave in. I ordered a lot quite expensive food for me and my dear Carmelita and she was a little bit shocked from the value...

"WHAT!? $550 dollars for that? That's is soo... Expensive! Are you sure you are okay with this?" She said dumb folded and I smirked afterwards and nodded as a response "It's okay Carmelita really... A lovingly and beautiful vixen lady is worth giving what she wants! And it all starts with a great dinner..." I romantically said which made her blush and give out a lovely smile.

"Ohh... Really? You think im beautiful? That's is soo... Nice of you Sir. Mark..." She chuckled after and I continued the conversation by saying "Yes, not only your face but your heart as well..." I charmingly said and then I continued the sentence...

"Ohh... And also... You can call me Mark by the way I'm not that much used in a way too respected name..." After what I said she was which I can tell was touched it may be because its the first time she heard someone say something like that to her except for ummmm... I was technically first...

"That's soo... Sweet of you..." I noticed that she was blushing by the way that her cheeks was noticeably red from the sweet but true talking...

After a while of chit chatting we finally got our dinner and she was the first one to bite the delicious and expensive looking food in front of us and her face turned into a really pleased one "Wow... This food taste remarkable!" She exclaimed, I then laughed and we soon later talked about stuff like what are the stuff we like and we discovered we have many in common!...

"You like that too!? Wow... We have many in common..." She said "Yeah and I even like Neil Diam-" I was cut off by the wild cheering of the crowed and then we checked out what was happening and found out that the music has changed into a romantic style and then like 2/4 of the crowd went into the dance floor to dance with each other...

Hearing the music and seeing the chance I took it but without cleaning my horrid breath and the loosing perfume, after that I then invited lovely Carmelita here to dance with me as a couple and she happily replied!

"Our first night together and you already got me to dance with you, you're interesting and a impressive guy at the same time..." She complimented as we were going to the dance floor, I then replied "Ohh... Its just my thing you know... I'm always charming and always lovingly..." She responded back with a smile to my statement, "You're charming huh? Let's see if you can impress me with your dance moves?" She said and I replied.

"Ohh... Really? When I danced last time you were honestly impressed which I saw on your face, you even tell me..." I said and she was of course was going to counter "Well... That was impressive, but now im testing how capable of a boyfriend you trully are..." I heard her say which just stunned me and made me smirk as I began to feel that my plan is now working, when she finally noticed my smirk she recognized what she just said and was preceded by another counter attack...

"Um! Ahh... I mean! I ment if you really are a dance master! Heh... Heh..." She nervously chuckled as I rolled my eyes and began to think 'Woooww... I never seen Carmelita soo... Love strucked...' My mind said to me as we were going to the dance floor now and my mind began to ruin the 'mood' 'But... Why doesn't she love me when I always give her lovingly compliments as Sly Cooper? Is there something wrong when it always come to me umm... The real me? Is there something different in this 'Mark' character that draws the attention or affection of Carmelita? Why not my real identity?' I sadly thought but my active spirit ain't going down!

"Here we are my lovely Ma'am Carmelita..." I charmingly said as I stepped on the glowing neon dance floor. "Hey... Who gave you the permission to call me lovely Carmelita?" She said making me a bit in unease and she preceded it by saying "I like that..." That made me smirk and lovely smiled at her...

As the climax of the music was starting, we then began to dance, she was with me and I was with her then time began to slow down as I felt one of the most heart warming sensation. I've ever had in my life...

We were romantically dancing on the dance floor along with the other couples and then we kept dancing and dancing like theres no tomorrow!

The full moon was shining and it was saying 'A new life!' As it shone beyond the wonderful coast area owned by the five star hotel, I was looking into her eyes which was currently showing affection or love and she as well is looking into my eyes and the heat was just starting! 'I want to get my kiss!' I demanded as I took her hands and spun her and then started to do advance moves or dances and after the last spun she was within my arms reach inside my lovingly and tight embrace and she was leaning closer to me as if she was saying 'Kiss me my prince...' Or something like that and my guesses are right!

"Embrasses-moi, Je t'aime..." She said probably in France language or something but I happily took the chance by starting lean closer and closer and when it was mere close to her lips my heart started to beat faster and faster and it reminded me that is was my first real kiss and it was going to my love and only one Carmelita, my one and only and I'm going to make this as romantic as ever soo I kissed her deeply...

While we were kissing my heart started beating rapidly from the warmth of her lips and her breath, and as well as the perfume she used is also... Attractive and then after a while of heavily smooching I suddenly felt like her tongue is trying to tangle mine within my mouth and I happily replied back by allowing access and also by tangling with hers too...

After a while I finally let go because of the lack of air in my lungs which made me and her sadly whimper but I did wished it lasted longer and probably she too! But I still got the kiss... 'Yes! Finally! My first kiss! And she didn't even get angry or tried to shoot me or or or anything! Another score for Sly Cooper!' I thought happily and as well as dumb folded and after the kiss she hugged me affectionally and she then leaned closer to my lips, I was expecting another deep smooching soo... I prepared my lips and started to lean as well... But she just passed through my head and her tip of her maw ended near my ear and then she whispered to me...

"Aww... Does Sir. Fox wants more? Well you can have more by assisting me to my private room? You said you'll do everything... Please..." I heard her pleaded with the softest voice I ever heard, I was happy that she was letting me do this which was not that common for me soo... I replied back with and said "Of course I will..." and after I asked her where is her room located "It's 560A my lover..." She said in a weird tone which made me send down cold response down my spine, we then got inside the elevator and pressed the button '21st floor'...

While we were inside the elevator I noticed a very weird yet alluring scent, I sniffed trying to find the source, I do not have that much of a good nose but its still sensitive enough to find something...

"What are... you doing Mark?" She asked me as I began sniffing her, I would love to stop making her feel weird or me weird but the smell is soo... Alluring! Or something but I managed to stopped it for the sake of us...

"Ohhh... Sorry I seem to have smelled something weird, kinda sweet or something..." I said confused after when I stopped sniffing...

"Ohhh... Probably it is my nice smelling new perfume, I bought it near the perfume shop!" She joyfully exclaimed to me, "Yeah it could be..." I responded 'I swear that... Smell is coming from Carmelita... It makes me feel... Active?' My mind began to malfunction as I began to question myself but more and more question kept coming.

I stopped for the sake of my aching head and afterwards I started another conversation and we began talking about different stuff afterwards...

When the elevator opened we got outside the elevator and we ended up in front of a door named 548A and we walked for a while and finally we got a view the front side of Carmelita's room and then she opened the door.

"Hey... Aren't you gonna come in? Come on... I need some private company with someone... Please?" I heard what Carmelita said and I just sadly replied "Ehh... Sorry my lovely Carmelita, I would love to accompany you inside your room but I got to go back to the party. Richard seems in dire need of my company and you said i'll just accompany you to your room..." I said making the vixen whimper in the lost chance but she just shook the sadness off and then said "Ohhh... I was gonna do some testing if you know what I mean..." She blushed more and then winked which made me raise an eyebrow at her statement as in confusion.

"But thanks... Heres my cellphone number in case you need loving and also... Now... Since your plan actually released all the tension my body has been aching to remove and made this night as the best night of my life so far..." She discontinued since she ran out of breath and after then lightly kissed me on the lips, she began to cry a little and then hugged me, confused but not daring to question I hugged back...

"Thank you... Thank you..." She faintly said between cries, I was touched and a little bit hurt that she never had a real boyfriend at the same time but being a little bit confident I deeply kissed and happily she kissed me back, I heard her moan a lot in the kiss as the kiss got rougher and rougher...

After all of that our lips parted causing saliva to form between our parted lips, after then her exhausted maw leaned closer and closer to my ear and said "For you're hard work, you're now... My official boyfriend..." My eyes enlarged a bit and I was standing stiff and when I was way too surprised I heard her say "Ahhaha... Can't withstand a official surprise relationship? That's a shame for a man like you... Ahahaa... Goodbye my... Foxy boyfriend..." She chuckled and she gave me another deep kiss on the lips and left me which snapped me out of my hypnotized mind and I looked at my right hand which was carrying the number of her even though Bentley's laptop have her number but having her give it to me...

It feels like I just reached heaven's touch...

After a while, l was standing there dumb folded when I got back my posture I finally went back to Richard's party...

It was getting darker and darker and when I checked the time it was 12:01 meaning it was already a new day, 'Soo... The next day will be the day where the heist officialy begins and that means that I have to say my goodbyes to Carmelita as this 'Mark' I thought making the last part of me to break my heart 'Soo... I really really need to talk to Bentley about this... I don't want to break her fragile heart and if that does happened she will never give some love chances to me as 'me' again! And that will break my heart!' I sadly thought as I began to think stuff clearly...

* * *

><p>Carmelitas's Point Of View<p>

As I went back to my room and closed the door, I slid down on the door which was at my back and landed down with a quite thud and shrieked like what I mostly do when I was in love, my hearth was beating rapidly as like my forever standing iron walls that was hiding my sacred feelings finally bursted out by one lovingly man...

'What a very very very lovely day! I finally found the one! The one who can finally love me back without even judging my violent behavior! Sure there was... Cooper...' I began to blush 'But this guy is even more charming than Sly and a lot more handsome too... I feel different! I wish he could just came here and begin kissing and smooching and... Um... Started making love for each other...' I thought as I began to blush and blush more but being a lady I stopped the dirty thinking for a while...

Suddenly a plan just switched itself inside my mind which caused me to shriek once again...

"Maybe we should meet each other tomorrow on the pool! Like 3:30 or something and I'll invite him to the pool or even the beach! And I'll see how hunky he is!" I shrieked once again as I opened my cellphone and sent my plan to Mark hoping he will respond and agree as well...

I was daydreaming a lot about us doing romantic stuff until I noticed with my very sensitive nose a weird but yet a familiar smelling scent and was preceded by lot of annoying tingle within my thighs and I began to absorb all the heat to my cheeks and immediately went into the bathroom too um...

Do some test on my body if it is what I think it is...

As I got in the bathroom, I then spreaded my legs and suddenly came out a very noticeable sweet scent that increased my worries by the time it reached my nose and the last test is to check if my fluids are more than adequate and as well as really sticky...

While in the testing process I aroused myself as I took a little bit of my fluids out of me...

And one of my worse scenarios suddenly came out to haunt me again... 'Ohhh my gosshhhh... Its my heat season already!? Sooo... That's why I am acting soo... Weird! I thought it will be my season like the next month? Did he even noticed it!?' My mind went into a flash back and yet there was the evidence making me blush in the most noticeable colors of red 'He did! Good thing though he dint took advantage over me! Or else I'll actually get pregnant!' My mind then went into panic mode afterwards and while arguing my um... Most private genital just suddenly sent a very ticklish tingle round... 'Oooohhhh... Its soooo... Annoying! Stopppp Itt! Sss-top... pp...' I moaned the last part a lot as I accidentally touched my sacred area which sent a lot of pleasure making my sacred area 'wetter', after that my mind was trying to stop the annoying tingle while avoiding touching myself, but nothing was happening...

And then it suddenly stopped...

"I really need to research things about this..." I seriously said as I got up and wore a new and more comfortable sleeping clothes and went to get my laptop hoping to find answers...

* * *

><p>Third Person Point Of View<p>

The next day at the room of the three...

"Sly..." Bentley's lazy spirit called out... "What time is it Sly?..." Bentley asked to the missing presence of the raccoon and when he got no response at all from the raccoon except the loud snoring of Murray, minutes have passed without a word from the master thief he got a little suspicious and yelled out some more...

"Sly... Sly... Wake up Sly... Slyyyyy... Sly?... Sly!?... Sly!?" Bentley screamed out all over the room but it seems to be there were still no response from the other room where his buddy is which made him stand up lazily and angrily walk stomping towards the other room of the raccoon while swaying side to side but when he opened the door and switched the light he was surprised that the raccoon wasn't there and he began to rethink...

'I understand how Sly can endure really long nights of activity but waking up on time of um... 4:00! That's way too early! Whats happening with Sly!?' He angrily asked himself and got up into his formal clothes, fixed his face, and aswell as reduced the identification rate of the real Bentley, after all of that he went outside the room and locked the door behind him and checked the tracker locator for Sly's coordinates...

He used the elevator and pressed the 'Ground floor', as the door finally opened up he got out and then begun walking to the missing master thief's coordinate, he did that for a while and when he finally found the targeted raccoon his eyes enlarged a bit as he saw that he was there affectionately hugging Carmelita without her being angry, they were near the pool and he was more shocked that she actually deeply kissed him, he hid himself and will go talk to him when Carmelita goes away and then yell what is there to yell out of him...

After a while of conversations she finally let go and went away for a while and that was the time he used to go talk to him...

* * *

><p>Bentley's Point Of View<p>

'Where is Sly? Seriously! Its soo cold out here...' I shivered from the cold atmosphere the breezed my skin, 'It says here that Sly's coordinates is on the ground floor... And near the pool? What is he doing there? I know he hates water... A lot... *Sigh*... Lets... Just find him...' I said as I was going inside the elevator and pressed the button for ground floor...

As I got outside I started to find Sly,

I got outside the elevator and started to walk out. When I was really near the exact spot I turned around and my jaw drooped and I saw him um... Well... I meant them as I saw him with another familiar woman's company. I don't want to risk getting us caught that's why I hid near a corner and started to listen to there conversation...

"Really!? You would do that for me dear Carmelita? Well... Dont made the other boys around here jealous..." Chuckled Sly making the vixen blush in a noticeable color of deep red, "Well... You gave me something I tend to seek for a long time so... It wouldn't hurt if I do that right? And by the way you'll see how really sexy I am... See you later..." Carmelita said still blushing as she began to kiss him roughly in public which made Sly deeply blush as well and me shocked, as she began to go away and when the time she's finally out of the sight I began to approach him to talk to him...

I acted like I was from this country, using the same accent as I went near him "Hay umm... Mark my man! Where were you? I thought you were at your bed!?" I angrily said as I got the attention of the raccoon and he seemed to be now acting a little bit nervous when he saw my angry face...

"Sly what time did you woke up? And where were you last night? And why is Carmelita hugging you and even passionately kissed you in the public! Like she is your girlfriend? Do you know this is really risky!? We could get caught!... Boom! Say goodbye to the Sly gang! As we get caught by the most obsessed police officer in the whole world!" I angrily whispered to him as he began to make reasons...

"Eehh.. Ahh.. Eh... Um... Hey don't call my Carmelita that! She isn't obsessed with me, she was just doing her police job that's all! And it was all your fault! You didn't come and stopped me! Richard was soo... Sad..." He said acting like I was stupid or something and that made me more angry, I angrily screamed releasing all the tension at him "Stop the act! Sly! Tell me the truth!" It sounded more than a demand rather than a plead because of the deep intensity hidden in that voice, he whimpered and fliched and when he tired to mumble something I screamed again "NOW!" And I think I went too far that time...

He deeply sighed and seems to me that he began to think things clearly and by the looks of it he's eyes were getting a little bit red and more wetter as time passes by, and by the way he was looking nowhere and after a while he finally responded "Ohhh... Im sorry Bentley... Im going through a lot of stuff lately... I don't know what's currently happening to me... First I badly need to do the heist and the next thing I know im in a relationship with my Carmelita... And and when the heist is done we will leave the next time after that and I'll break her heart and probably she will never ever give me another chance to love again..." I heard him sobbing and then he began to cry which made me gasp in shock when he told me about the 'Carmelita being his girlfriend' part but nothing that much shocking, he is still a animal like us...

I got guilty by the time I saw him crying his tears out but as his family member I patted his back as I tried to comfort him "Don't cry Sly... I know you're feeling a little bit stupid because you caused the gang more risks of getting caught but seeing you crying your tears out here, it made me feel over loaded with guilt and I don't wanna see you like this, if you want, we could stay here as long as you want unless I and Murray needed to go back home but if you really really want to stay you could stay, but still don't forget to communicate with us..." I said whole heartedly to Sly which made him kindly hug me back, making me blush from the action and after he finally let go he seemed happier now, and by the looks of it he seems to be smiling...

"Thank you *sniff*, it's really appreciated that you'll *sniff* help me... And you should go back to the room Bentley..." He said as he began becoming nervous again...

"Why? Is there something going to get me?" I asked in confusion and he stammerdely answered "No... Well... Yea, I meant Carmelita will be coming back here later..." But still discontinued it as he scratched his head as if it meant to say 'Ahhh... How am I gonna say this correctly...', "For what?" I asked him and he responded with a deep red shade of blush and by saying "Ummm... We later are going to the pool..." He nervously said to me, that made me quite feel hot as well...

"Don't... continue it Sly... I know where you're going... But I wanted to see you at the room before 11:00 PM you got that Sly?" I demanded to him and he happily replied "Sure... Mother..." He said that made us chuckle lightly, "Goodbye Mark! See yah later!" I said to him as I began to wave back and he did as well, "Off to sleep." I said as I am now setting destination to the elevator ahead...

'This... Raccoon...' I thought as my lips turned into a smirk...

* * *

><p>Sly's Point Of View...<p>

"Thanks... Bentley." I whispered as he began to go away...

"Now that's done, let's begin beautifying myself already!" I said as I began crackling my knuckles, I grabbed the bag which is containing all the things I would need this day since I don't wanna go back there and expose myself or get caught by the two...

'Soo... It's now 5:30! Wow! That consumed a lot of time! I better dress up right away!' I thought as I began running to the closest comfort room I can see...

...

"Hey why is this door closed? I thought it was open last time? *annoyed sigh* Great now I need to go further away..." I heard outside the comfort room which I closed since I don't like exposure from other people, well besides Carmelita...

I began to make me as good as I can possibly look starting by fixing my hair and added a really hard wax which only can be collided when I want to since I don't want my perfect hair to be destroyed...

After making myself really handsome I hid my body in a robe since I wanted only Carmelita to swarm me not other girls, I checked the outside territory to check if there is someone and there were none soo.. I sneaked out and heard somebody I passed through said "Theres the comfort room that's closed! Report the person who locked it!" The same guy last time said as he began to point out the comfort room and that made me chuckle...

"There you are!" I heard a familiar voice and was hoping it was Carmelita's but when I looked...

It was only Mae...

"What's up Sir. Mark? Checking the lovely view of the beautiful beach?" She said "Yeah... It's soo... Peaceful around here." I said and she replied back...

"Yeah, This exact hotel won the first prize for being the best hotel in this country." She said, "Ohh... Really?" I dumbly said to her making her chuckle.

"Ohhh... Don't believe me then Sir? That's a shame that you can't trust a woman like me..." She said making me roll my eyes from that statement and we went like that for a while, having a good time as we chuckle and laugh and sadly she has to go now...

"Aww... But I was enjoying you're presence..." I sadly said and she replied back "Hey you can still see me again, Ohh... And thanks from what you did last time, I really appreciate it..." She said as she kissed me lightly like what she did last time on the cheeks that made me flush...

Regaining my posture I waited for a while, I sat there for a while and as I checked the time '6:30 and she is still not there...' I thought as I kept waiting and waiting but good thing I have patience because of my occupation as a master thief...

I was daydreaming about something until someone broke it, "*Cough* *Cough* Hello there boyfriend! How's my favorite fox doimg! Sorry for making you wait I was doing something..." I heard knowing to whom that voice came from, when I turned my head around at the source of the voice my jaw suddenly dropped, and I then drooled ummm... A lot, and also my eyes obliterated into small dots...

I was dumb foldedly staring at her like she was an angel, her lovely curves, sexy stomach, nice clean legs, and lastly a beautiful face, all of that package in one will make all of the males want to get her, I feel really really lucky that I got her as my girlfriend...

"Wowww... Theres no right word to describe what I am seeing, you're soo... Perfect..." I dumbly exclaimed making her blush a lot.

she smirked then said "Hey what can I do? I'm a steaming sight to see, now can we please go into the pool now? I don't like myself looking like this, except only if it's for you..." She said and she suddenly began furiously posing in front of me by swaying her hips seductively side to side making me hotter and hotter, I then agreed by nodding and she chuckled afterwards...

She dragged me near the pool, and that is where my mind began to malfunction 'Soo... Here I-I am *gulp* n-eea-r th-e-e wwaaa-t-ttee-r' My panic mind thought as it began to be filled with fear the longer I look at the raging water...

"Sooo... Are we gonna take a nice swim at the pool now? Ohhh... And uhh... I would love it if you try to remove that robe of yours..." She politely pleaded as she looked at me which made me more nervous...

'Okkay ss-he's wwwaaii-ting f-oorr mee-e, sh-o-ulldd I do th-iiss?' My mind stammered and she worriedly talked to me once again...

"Umm... Boyfriend? Huh?" She said snapping me out of the trance, "Yeeahhh just give mee a second darling..." I said and waited for her response.

"Well... Okay? Just don't take way too long..." She said as she walked towards a pool chair and sat on it...

"Soooo... How am-am-am. I go-nna Ddd-oo thiss?" I was inside the comfort room thrn my mind was like halved into two, one is bravery and the other one is fear 'Is this really worth it?...' My blunt side started the argue 'Yes! Because this is Carmelita!... Hey Sly, wake up you little scared raccoon you! You're one and only is waiting for you, dying to see you're toned body!' The other argued back, 'What if I drown or something or she doesn't want to look at me like this?' The other did made a point but was still countered, 'Really? I highly ummm... Well kinda doubt that but you need to show her that you're a real man!' My courage self argued back to my scared and puny self and it stayed like that for a while, the courage self proudly won and it began to tell me a technique...

'Just remember, for Carmelita!' I know it's weird but it really helped me, I began removing my robe and then felt the cold breeze, after that I putted my hand on the door 'For Carmelita!' I said as I got out...

* * *

><p>Carmelita's Point Of View<p>

'Waiting... Waiting... Waiting...' I repeatedly said that in my mind as I just sat there looking at the rising sun. I sighed and tried to entertain myself with games on my cellphone, and it like consumed 10 minutes because thid game is very addictive and interesting to me , "Damn it!" I cursed as I lost in the game but good though that I got a new highscore! **(AN: Ohh.. If you don't know, the word 'damn' is short for 'damnation' which means 'Go to hell' soo... For short it's a curse word...) **

"You know you just cursed because you lost the game." A familiar voice that catched my attention "Haha, you know you do curse too right?" I sarcastically said as I was still playing my game.

"Ohh... No dear Carmelita I don't curse it's a thing I have when I was a child, it also means that I dearly respect the person..." He said making me roll my eyes in disbelief.

"I highly doubt that, but I'm not saying you don't respect anyone." I said and then I felt his hands embraced me from the back.

"I would love to play games with you my lovely Carmelota but I suppose we should take a s-w-im now" I heard him shiver, "Fine... Let me just put my cellphone in my bag." I said as I putted away the cellphone, "Good, now turn around and see my perfectly toned body." He jokingly said chuckling afterwards, that made me roll my eyes and began to think in disbelief and when I DID turn around my eyes became large and my pupils turned pink and in a shape of a heart and I felt like I saw the best view... Or it was more like the hottest view in my entire life!

'Wooowww...' Was the only thing I could think as I was deeply hypnotized by the intense perfection of my boyfriend...

"Ahhmmm... My dear Carmelita? You okay?" He said waving a hand at me, making me blush, I complimented to him "Hey... You seem... Perfect... The whole package..." I said making him blush in a deep scarlet, that made me chuckle

"Ahaha... Come on boyfriend let's go to the pool now..." I said as I grabbed his arm and he seems to resist...

"Problem Mark?" I asked as I still kept grabbing his arm while going into the pool...

"Ohh... It's nothing... I think I feel more confident if I go there myself-f..." He said making me chuckle...

"Ohh.. Okay then..." I said removing my grip as I kissed him and went into the pool...

"Okay..." He said as I was now further from him.

I was now on the under water stairs of the pool and felt the warm water wash up my feet, "Hey Mark! The water is warm here, come on I need you!" I whimpered the last part as I badly want to hug his perfect body...

"I'm here!" He said as he went to me, when he was close I hugged him feeling his well toned six packed abs and seemed to also noticed he was shaking hardly, that made me worry "You okay? Is the water way too cold? Or too hot?" I asked testing the water and it seems fine to me...

"Ohhh... Yeah... It's way too hot for me..." He hardly said and that made me more confuse 'Wait... How can you be shivering from heat? Should it be like chill or something?' I thought, I then said "Wait-" But he then cut me off "I meant way too cold!" He nervously exclaimed to me which got me oddly suspecious 'Wait... He reminds me of someone familiar... Who again... Slich? Slary? Slay? Slaty? Um... What's that word again?... Ummm... Ahhh... What the heck I can't remember anything!" I was too accompanied that I wasn't even noticing his hand waving at me as it were to say 'Are you okay?'...

"Yeah... I'm okay..." I sarcastically said to him...

"Ummmm... Okay can we like go now?" He suddenly said that made me rise my eyebrow, "But we just got here and I have a perfect plan for us..." I whimpered, but seriously I badly want him to stay in put...

"Well... Can we just go to the-" I noticed he was gonna counter back so... I countered him first...

"NO! You're gonna stay here! Right here!" I demanded a little bit harsh, I saw him flinch from the fear, 'Maybe... I'm a little bit way too harsh on him...'...

"Sorry boyfriend... I'm just a little bit overwhelmed and looking forward to this day... Here let me embrace you more so I can remove your chill..." I said as I embraced him more...

"Okay... Thanks Carmelita..." He kissed me and I happily kissed him back...

"Now let's take a swim for a while... You want to come?" I asked, "It's okay Carmelita I'll just stay right here, just like what you said..." He sarcastically that made me roll my eyes, I wanted him to be with me feeling the nice water but since I saw him shudder in fear when I forced him to I don't wanna make him shudder with fear once again...

"Well... Okay..." I said as I began swimming around the huge pool...

I kept swimming and swimming for a while and when I got tired from being not with Mark I got bored and that's why I decided to go back to confront him...

"Haha that's so funny..." I heard a female voice when I got closer...

"Yeah yeah yeah, but at least you are happy right?" I heard the familiar muscular voice and it seems that question was to someone...

And when I turned around the corner my eyes turned bloodlust or just really envy when I saw that my boyfriend was with a female beautiful tiger and she seems to be 'swaying her hips' at my male!

"Ahh he-e-ey... Car-mm-melita you're here! So... How was swimm-ming?" I heard him nervously asked me when I got closer, my eyes fixed on the female tiger who seemed to get more nervous "Hey... You must be Carmelita!" She hardly said and I then fixed my eyes on my boyfriend "Grrr... Are you cheating on me?" I darkly said and he countered back...

"No! No! I meant she is just a friend I met before I bumped into you! I don't have a 'love' relationship with her..." He said that made me huff in disbelief and growl in anger, "Grrr... You better tell the truth! Or else I'll kill you!" Well... It's more like 'Tell the truth and be murdered or don't tell the truth and be murdered' option...

"Don't believe me then?" He said and he quickly leaned and caught me off guard, he roughly kissed me, with his tongue massaging mine while his two arms massaging my head and my stomach part, moaning and enjoying into the kiss was the only thing I can do, when he ended the kiss and I was goofily smiling with a little purr in the end...

"Do you believe me now?" I nodded and I lightly kissed him again, "But who is she?" I asked, "Oh... She is Mae, just like what I said I met her before I bumped into you, and when I saw her, she was pretty sad or depressed..." He said and Mae continued the sentence "Yeah... I was having way too much personal problems and needed some freedom and that's is when Sir. Mark came and he helped me out, and I say that was a great day!" She joyfully exclaimed making me smirk...

We talked for a while after that, during the talk I have new information of this 'Mae' he speaks of, first she was a tourist who came from Paris aswell, she formerly have a boyfriend but she's now single and lastly and that's all about it since Mae can't tag along anymore since she has some recent activities...

And that made me happy since when she's here I feel like... I have a competition for. Mark's affection or something...

"Soo... We've been swimming here for a while now... Can we go now since the sun is scorching us?" He asked and I nodded since I don't want my fur to loose it's color "Okay but we still going in to our plan okay?" I asked and he nodded, after that I grabbed his arm and took him out of the pool and then went into the nearby umbrella just to cool down...

"Okay... So... Now what?" He asked as he sat on the pool chair and began to rest for a while, "Later let's just rest here for a while..." I asked as I sat down and we began talking for a while as time pass by...

"Huh... Really!?" I gasped knowing that he like Neil Diamond too, "Yeah..." He said as he was still looking at the sky "Hey what time is it? I have lost time..." He asked and I checked the clock at the nearby station and it says '12:05'.

I then went back so I can inform him and then proceed on the next part of the schedule, "Hey we should really change clothes now... It's like 12:30 and I'm getting hungry..." I informed him and he nodded, after we began to walk around trying to find some changing station...

After a short time we finally found at least one station, I suddenly got a funny yet good idea and I need to tell to him and see how he reacts...

"Hey foxy... You want to dress with me... Inside a tiny comfort room... You know like we see both of us naked and... Alone... Really up close? Or even better that you dress me and I dress you with your garments?" I seductively said suddenly swaying my perfect hips on him, I saw him madly blush and as well scratch his head in embarrassment, making me chuckle...

I then said "Ehehe... Sorry just gotta release that one... But I would still gratefully appreciate if you take the opportunity tl..."

He then quickly said "Well... It's okay yeah really okay..." He quickly said making me lightly laugh because of his actions...

"Okay... Then, you sure you don't want too? Promise I don't do anything? Please?" I pleaded hoping him to agree as well, "Ummm... You-r-re m-aa-aking me a l-ittl-e bi-t of di-scom-fort..." He shivered at the thought and that made me laugh more and more...

"Sorry ahaha haha... But we should go change now we have a plan to go into.." I said as I kissed him and finally left him in a daze...

After a while...

"Hey we should eat where we first had dinner together?" I pleaded, "Ehh... Okay then..." He said making my ears perk up in excitement as my plan was working...

We sat down the table after a while of walking, "Hey... Can you like hook me up for free? You are a gentleman right?" I pleaded again but I don't want to use his nice personality over my advantage...

"Well... Okay then... Hey waiter!" He called out and gained the attention of the waiter that was walking around and he took our orders, he ordered out lunch that is appropriate for two people but the price isn't, "Is it okay Mark? I meant like do you have like a budget or something? But thanks anyways..." I said as I saw the value of the food which blown my mind once again.

"Here you go you lovers..." The waiter smirked and then placed our lunch together and he thanked the waiter and he happily thanked back...

After our lunch was placed on the table it made me drool in hunger, it's perfect quality made me drool more in hunger, "Ah ah ah..." He said while he was waving a pointer finger and continued the sentence "My dear Carmelita try not to choke on the food... Ohh... And by the way I have like a unlimited budget because of my career of the following years..." He informed making me growl in irritation and shot a glare but not actually threatening one...

"Soo *chew* how *chew* was this day *chew* so far?" I asked him and he replied "Hey... Don't talk while you're mouth is full... Oh and soo far soo good by the way..." He politely said and that made me more irritated because of his 'proper' eating ways, "Hey don't judge *swallow* me, I eat like this when I like too..." I said and he chuckled...

"Of course I won't judge you I will never! You'll always be my perfect vixen to me..." He passionately said and my ears perk up from that flirt even though I already kept hearing that cheesy line in the movies and seems to be always be somewhat sarcastic to me, but when it comes to it but in real life it feels so motivating...

"Aww... Thanks... And you're always be my favorite toned guy..." I exclaimed and he chuckled, "So... You love me because of my toned abs not my attitude or something better? That's soo shame to you..." He chuckled and that made me blush in embarrassment...

"Well... Not only..." I said curling my hair, he laughed and he began eating "Hmm..." He said having a good time eating, after a while we finally finished lunch and the next step on my date plan is to have fun until 11:00 comes since there will be a firework show once again because of a certain event

Time lapsed as we began walking while talking in the beach's soft white sand crystals and do stuff that's fun...

"Soo... It's 10:50 now so..." I said and he replied "What? Why? Will be there something happening?" He kept coming and coming and I cut him off.

"No... It's just that the manager of this hotel is holding another event that will completely blow your mind..." I informed him and he seems hesitating, "Okay... But I need to be back to my room at exactly 11:00 PM got that?" He said making me lightly kiss him "Thanks... Now let's go!" I said as I grabbed his toned arms...

"Sooo... What now?" He asked when we were now on the best view on the fountain, and it seems to be other couples have planned this event to make love...

"Wait... Wait... Wait..." I said as I checked the time and it says '10:58', "Um..." He asked, "HUSH!" I said with impatience, 'tick tock tick tock tick tock... Beep!' The clock ring as the fireworks began showing pinkish lights making the 'mood' better and fountain rose into hige streams of water that made him flinch from the surprise...

After the suprise he got used at the loud rickus the fireworks was creating and he began viewing at the astonishing view of wide varieties of colors "Wwoowww... It's so... Beautiful!" He exclaimed...

"Here let me take the experience better..." I seductively said to him and he seemed not to listen because of the statement he said, "What's that dear Carmelita?..." He dumbly said while still looking at the view, I was growling angrily at him because of his foolishness and my lust but I just roughly kissed him...

Time went slower as I began kissing in the best view in the lobby along with other couples, my sudden heat season, high lust, and my love for this guy was pushing me over the edge.

My mind went into lust mode as I began French kissed him while massaging his stomach region making him groan and moan in the kiss, the pleasure of someone massaging my mouth made me feel active, after the rough kiss I then headed my maw on his neck caressing his neck with my licking and that made him moan louder and more often...

"Woow... *Moan* that was more better *Groan* that the last *Moan* one we did... And please * moan* stop... I *Moan* can't handle *Moan* the pressure *Moan*... " He hardly said between loud ecstasy filled moans.

I did what he tole me to and with that I ended my kiss of the 200th Dary-Karell Festival, a festival about the countries's death of the first great governor, Rey Darrell, something that I had researched while finding information about my species anatomy...

"Soo... How was that?" I chuckled and he happily replied "That was absolutely wonderful!" He complimented and I kissed him again, He ruined the mood by saying "Hey I need to go now... What time is it?... It's 9:00!" He screamed making me quite deaf and when he finally noticed he then apologized...

"Sorry... Love but I need to do some important business... Bye!" He said as he kissed me and went away...

"Aww... My favorite fox left me, I was hoping for a longer and better time..." I sadly thought whimpering but still got the reward of the plan, and when I was supposed to go to bed and sleep something rang on my phone...

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* I picked up the phone and started off with a loud greeting of hate "Hey... Where are you gal!? We need you're help here at the museum!" The male voice reminded me as I forgot that I have a really important job to do...

"Wait I'll be right there!" I screamed "Dang... I'm deaf..." The male said making me blush in embarrassment "Sorry... It's just surprised me that's all..." I apologized an he responded "Just get in here! If you're late I'll report your performance at the head of Interpol!" He loudly screamed making me silent in fear, he then ended the call...

"Jeezee... He's just like Mr. Barkley..." I compared the two and went back to my room to prepare for today's target, 'Hope Sly ain't here to ruin the mood'...

* * *

><p>Sly's Point Of View<p>

As I got out of the elevator and when I got near the door which actually DID made me more nervous, but just faced the consequences that I was really really late...

"Look who finally showed up..." I heard Bentley said with darkness as I opened the door and he was like wanting to strangle me, I saw him sat down as he tried to calm down his frustrations at me.

"Okay since our 'Leader' is a 'little bit 'late' we would need a little bit of modifications. Now get in this suit of yours..." He said as he threw me my signature clothes "Ohh... And don't forget to remove that... Disguise of yours since we don't wanna break your 'Dear Carmelita's heart'." He angrily said which made me glare at him but his glare was more intense that mine so I just go on with it...

"Umm... Okay..." I said as I went into the comfort room...

'Huh... He needs to chill down like find a girlfriend or something, maybe if he did have one he'll know how time consuming it is...' I numbly exclaimed as I began removed my clothes, used a little bit or acidic substance on my dyed fur and it worked, my hair was now back to normal, and then lastly I took a bath just to remove the smelly substance.

After I was done I took my towel and dried myself with it, I combed my hair, used the same fragrance and after all of that I took a quick glimpse of myself 'I forgot how I actually look, and I look really handsome hope Carmelita still likes the real me, like yeah...' I complimented myself as I began viewing myself'...

"Are you ready Sly?" Murray asked outside the comfort room

"Wait a second!" I said as I fixed my still fuzzy hair and wear my clothes...

After a good ol' five minutes, I placed my hand on the door and pushed through it...

* * *

><p>Third Person Point Of View<p>

After a few hours of driving, which almost took a while longer for Sly. They finally arrived near the museum and hid the van somewhere safe and somewhere where that can't be detected.

"It's 11:30 PM and the museum have closed a while ago." Informed Bentley. "Okay. So.. Where is that air vent you were talking awhile ago while we were in the hideout again?" Sly said forgetting what they have planned a while ago, Bentley plainly face palmed in just complete frustration.

'Here we go again with Sly! First when he dosen't want to be close to him, always be with Carmelita everywhere! Next when he is feeling so... Hot and sweaty sometimes and now umm.. This!? Huh... hhuhhh... Breathe... Breathe...' Bentley thought while trying not to strangle Sly but was failing miserably.

He was not noticing that Sly was waving his hands in front of him trying to get a response from Bentley...

"Ummm... Bentley the heist.. You know the gem and stuff?" Sly said impatiently waiting for the answer he was pleading "Here!" Bentley said in rage making Sly flinch.

"Bentley, dude you need to chill down..." Sly said making Bentley rage out again but he just focused, he then pressed a button on the laptop then the museum exact model or structure appeared and Bentley zoomed in and used a filter that only showed the air vent system which was clearly showing a possible entry and a exit for Sly...

"As what I said back at the hideout... You will go here Sly, around this section to this air vent section and once you open this closed vent you will be closer to the artifact and then move around this corner and there and some dodging security lasers and dodging guards and you're there!" Said Bentley looking over Sly. "Sly are you even ready?" Questioned Bentley.

"I am always ready for action!" Replied Sly moving out of the van's door.

"Good luck Sly!" Said Murray adjusting the mirror "Thanks Murray.. Ok.. Now." Said Sly "Opps... I almost forgot to give you this..." Bentley said giving him some sort of gadget "Whats this?" Asked Sly "Ohh... You put on your ears soo.. We can communicate and also it shows your position or you coordinates to my laptop, the last communication device we used dint have these extra additional features and I upgraded it knowing it would make the job more easier." Bentley said. Sly then placed the gadget on his ear and then tested it...

After a while of testing the gadget Bentley gave him, he then cracked his knuckles and took out his cane with style and put it on his hand and said "Let the heist begin." He then rolled out...

* * *

><p>Sly who was now inside the museum, he can see a lot of priced and valued artworks, artifacts, and fossils around the museum but the main plan is only to get the gem...<p>

"Watch out!" Bentley said in the communication gadget, or what he names it the earspeakers, he was looking over Sly's coordinates which was near the exact location of the museum's security lasers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Sarcastically aid Sly silently with ease over the speakers while dodging the museum's security lasers, after a while of dodging, he then landed softly near the artifact, his ears perked up in happiness looking over the valued and priceless artifact. He then grabbed the artifact really carefully and placed it in his pocket "Well that was easy for a challenging job. Now was that a challenging one huh.. Bentley?.." Sly then opened an air vent section and then started sneaking out of the museum...

He landed outside the gates of the museum and started to dust himself trying to remove the dirty dust he gained while he was inside the air vent system...

After dusting off he then just stood there waiting for a while for something...

After a while, still no appearance of what he expects to happen...

"Huhh... Still no appearance of the goddess of beauty? We-" Sly was cut off when where his next supposed platform to step on was suddenly blasted into bits by a shock round by no more other than Inspector Fox "Ringtail! Put your hands up and don't move an inch, you're going behind bars whatever you like it or not!" That made Sly smirk 'Well... Here comes the flirting round again...' "Carmelita?" Said Sly turning to the source of the voice "Will you look at that, the goddess of beauty is suddenly in front me? What are the odds of that?" Chuckled Sly making warmth rush to Carmelita's cheeks.

"Hey Sly what's wrong, why are you taking longer to take the gem? Uhh... ohh... SLY GET OUT NOW! GET OUT! TODAY ISN'T A GOOD DAY!" Screamed Bentley over the earspeakers that made Sly temporarily deaf, he hardly responded "I'm fine it's just.." Only to be cut off by Carmelita by shooting another round that was close to him...

"Cut it Ringtail! This is you're last chance! Get inside the car handcuffed or I'll forcefully shoot you down!" Still blushing "And stop flirting with me, you dirty criminal! I already have a boyfriend!" Exclaimed the female Inspector that made Sly's smirk wider as he began joking with the vixen.

"Flirting? What are you saying? You're always beautiful whatever or whenever, and I may ask what are the big difference of him and me? That made 'him' better..." He wisely asked wanting to know the exact diffrence, he began coming closer to Carmelita making her uncomfortable and add more grip on the trigger of the shock gun...

* * *

><p>Sly's Point Of View<p>

"Hey Sly what's wrong, why are you taking longer to take the gem? Uhh... ohh... SLY GET OUT NOW! GET OUT! TODAY ISN'T A GOOD DAY! NOT A GOOD DAY!" Bentley screamed over the gadget making me temporarily deaf, I replied "I'm fine it's just..." I was cut off when something suddenly exploded making me flinch...

"Cut it Ringtail! This is you're last chance! Get inside the car handcuffed or I'll forcefully shoot you down!" She said, 'I know that she won't actually do that when she's actually determined-' I was cut once again and flinched from the fear when another explosion happened.

'But since she like has a boyfriend now and seems doesn't actually need 'me', it seems to be more risky than I thought it woule be... But I hope I don't get too close for her discomfort...' I thought reminding myself...

"And stop flirting with me, you dirty criminal! I already have a boyfriend!" Exclaimed the female Inspector that made me smirk wider.

'And that reminds me... That I was curious about the diffrence of 'him' and me?' I thought as I began to joke with Carmelita, "Flirting? What are you saying? You're always beautiful whatever or whenever, and I may ask what are the big difference of him and me? That made 'him' better..." I was determined OKAY? I began coming closer to Carmelita...

"Hey I said don't move! Stop it! I'll shoot you down!" She screamed shuddering with fear as I kept coming closer, my face suddenly turned into a frown.

"Ohh.. Come on don't be soo paranoid. Now may I ask once again what is the huge difference between me and 'HIM'!?" I asked a little bit harsh since I don't want to joke around anymore and Bentley is screaming on the earspeakers...

As I got closer and got a little bit harsh, I then regretted what I said earlier... Really hated what I did there, I think I made something snap out of her when I saw her eyes which switched into blood lust eyes making me flinch...

"Why!? It's not you're concern! You think you'll get a chance with me!? I don't want to be in a relationship with a fucking thief!" She cursed way too loud, soo loud that it hurted my sensitive feelings, that made me backed out from the intense fear im receiving...

"A FUCKING THIEF! A low profiled life!" She just kept the insults coming and coming...

"DO YOU EVEN FUCKING CARE! ABOUT ABOUT... THOSE SHIT LIKE MUSEUM COLLECTORS! WHO BUY THOSE FUCKING ARTIFACTS JUST TO GIVE YOU SOME MONEY!? WHAT KIND OF A MONSTER ARE YOU!?" I was totally scared from her attitude, I was not actually used see this dark side of her, in fact it was the first time in my career...

"WHAT!? I MAY BE OBSESSED WITH YOU BUT I AT LEAST SOME WHO I CAN SPEND LOVE TP! NOT LIKE YOU YOU PATHETIC LITTLE DISH RAG!" This is the point I began to produce tears as I felt myself being weighted down by a nonphysical form...

"DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT YOU'RE PARENT'S DREAMS ABOUT YOU!? HUH!? YOU MADE ME SICK!" Okay that was the last straw she drawn the Sly personal line, I then fell down on my knees dropping the beloved cane, shuddering with intense fear, my heart felt broken into a little bits of shards as the discussion suddenly changed subjects with my dead parents...

"I... *Sob* I... *Sob* I don't... Even have... *Sob* I have... No.. Parents *Sob* to teach... *Sob* Me about... Life" I hardly said between sobs, mourns, and cries, I could tell she still feel mad but was draining down...

"Wait Sly! I din't mean t-." I cut her off in mid sentence...

"JUST SHOOT ME, SEND ME INTO BARS, SLAUGHTER ME, ANYTHING, EVERYTHING! JUST LET MY PARENTS OUT OF THIS SITUATION!" I screamed at her, I don't like it when someone throws insults and even do intense trash talking when it comes to my deceased parents, I meant like who likes that? My face facing down from the shame, I meant to be harsh for her to get the message...

"Sly..." She said hearing her lowering the gun and I again countered her again...

"JUST DONT ME!... I DON'T EVEN WANT TO CALL YOU CARMELITA ANYMORE!" I demanded with anger tensing up...

"COME ON!" I commanded her with all the rage...

"Im... So... Sorry... *Sob*" She faintly said as I suddenly got shot by a shock round...

I was too much accompanied to feel the stinging pain since the emotions are way too strong rather than the physical pain I'm receiving...

"Sly! Sly! Are you okay!?" My mind was now blurring out as my senses was beginning to die down

"Slyyyy!.." I can't feel anything, just my heart sadly beating, I was too much shocked given by that shot to even move or think, for short I was immobilized, paralyzed.

After a while of struggling I was now heavily drifting in the world of the unconsciousness...

* * *

><p>Inspector Carmelitas's Point Of View<p>

I then saw that Sly has fallen in front of me...

I fall down on my knees as I felt soo... Sad and guilty...

I then sobbed staining my pants...

'Imm... So... Sorry...' I thought sobbing

After a long time of repeated mourning, I finally then regained back my posture but that doesn't mean I still stopped the guilty feeling...

I then took Copper's two free arms and bind them together with my handcuffs making them almost immobilized and then I looked at the poor sleeping body "Hey, I am sorry, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you out, and that was easier that I thought it would be." I informed him standing up looking proud over myself feeling like nothing just happened and also took the gem in his pocket and hid it in my car and also I found this communication gadget located on his ear and this weird looking binoculars while I was examining his body for any dirty tricks, I then crushed the tiny gadget in my arms, I heard crushed chips grinding each other with my sensitive ears and then hid the other device inside the car as criminal evidence...

I then dragged the sleeping body of a raccoon back to my car placing him at the back seat and unlocking his handcuffs and placing them on his foot then locked it with a metal part of my car, incase he tries to escape again...

I am now driving my car, setting my destination to head quarters, another Interpol which was another building built in this country for any other Interpol officers around, and then the radio station suddenly tuned out a love song...

It felt really weird though feeling this weird feeling the longer the song play, I then tool a glimpse at him and it felt like if I threw him behind bars I just gave up something... I felt like my hearth skipped a beat for some reason which I can't determine...

"Wait, what am I thinking? He's just a dirty criminal who needs to be brought to pire justice! Why would he will be not brought to justice for his disgusting criminal ways? In fact I have Mark with me." I said greeting my teeth, "Damn radio station." I angrily said, changing the station to a better one...

I stopped near a quick stop store and looked over Sly to check if he was awake or doing something. Then I opened my door, and closed it and open the back seat door where Sly was resting his head and went inside to check everything...

"Shheeeshh... Why isn't Mark replying back?" I asked as I checked my cellphone, still no reply after the statement 'Hey... You want to go skinny dipping with me?' I blushed at that thought I don't know why I typed this 'Maybe i'm just paranoid...' I asked confused, sure. I love Mark too but their is also Sly...

Lock is still im place, Sly is asleep and some stuff to check as well...

"Ok, no funny business here, he also seems asleep too.." I said and I was supposed to grab the door to close it and then Sly's body then rested at me..

Heat flushed all over my body as his head rested on my umm... Breast part, going back to my senses... "Grrrr... Even when your asleep you're still.. Umm.. Like this!" I was gritting my teeth, my anger boiling quickly. Then I was gonna push his body away from me when he suddenly spoke "Please.. Don't... Please don't leave me" Then hugged me trying to stay me input and as also trying to send more heat on my cheeks "Ringtail cut it!" I demanded pushing his body when the door closed behind me and the radio station search landed on a love tune...

'Ahhh! The chances of this happening!' I said not believing the situation, the music, the close spacing from him AND me and even no mobility to even escape out of this situation...

I tried to open the damn door and push this idiotic raccoon out of his grasp but trying my best not to wake him up, but if that did happened then the next thing I know I am at the chief's office getting shouted at...

"Why are you soo.. Annoying ringtail? Can't accept going behind ba-MmmmmmHhH!" I easily gagged, he was suddenly locking his lips with mine! I was too shock or to even fight back!

My eyes wide opened and a lot of blood was now flushing to my cheeks showing a very very reddish tint on my cheeks...

AND THEN THE NEXT THING I KNOW HE WAS FRENCH KISSING ME!

His tongue was trying to massage mine sending chills down my spine and a moan escape aswell. 'And How the heck is he doing this while asleep? Unless.. He dosen't... Masturba... Wwhhat am I thinking!... This is so WRONG! I could get fired!' (**AN: Based on my thoughts and analyzing, a situation like this can actually happen. What I meant is I think a sleeping person can actually do this when asleep, if only he or she has a adrenaline rush of hormones, dosen't keep the lust balanced on his or her system, or even a event that affects hormones, if this criteria is somewhat met, a person can show sexual vulnerability. But sometimes hormones are weird, if someone ejaculates way too often ****it affects a person reply if the person gets a chance or a opportunity for this, he or she have higher chances that the person could agree to it without thinking, making regrets later on, but also if a person who can't handle his or her hormones, if kept unbalanced it can actually affect the person's act making him or her vulnerable at sleep or anything. This could be true, I don't know but It could be true. But also the one I said about the chances of a person to agree to do sex is true by the way...**)

I tried to move or grab my shock gun but he locked me with his strong grip making all struggle futile and my body really weak...

After a while of kissing and snuggling of the two, well of course Carmelita was trying her best to remove Sly from him or even get her shock gun to stop this 'activity' immediately but still enjoyed that someone she actually likes is making out with her even he's asleep but still showing his feelings to her while Sly was enjoying it to the full limit because he never does masturbate or actually 'relief' himself even once which is the reason why his lust or desires is soo high...

And the longer they kiss and snuggle the more Carmelita's female hormones are turned on but on the other side, Sly's hormones are already turned on but he can't just do sex with her besides he is sleeping heavily because of lack of sleep of the following few days and also that the fact that he IS a gentleman he needs to respect people even in sleep it's just plainly wrong for him to disrespect someone but he is dreaming the same thing exactly, thinking it was all but a good nonsexual wet dream and he was trying his best to convince her to snuggle with him... That's all what's his asking for...

After a while...

'But I say he IS a really good kisser... Wait.. What!? His putting me in this temptation again! Think clearly Carmelita! Mark would be really heart broken when he sees this!' I thought then suddenly moaned in the kiss and then he removed his tongue and mouth from mine again and I can see a saliva connection to his mouth to mine and then snuggled to me again.

'Well at least he finally gave me some rest.' I thought while he caressing my fur with his deep warm seductive breaths and his hands still massaging some- 'Ooo...my Goshh!' I was too accompanied by his kissing and snuggling to not even noticed my um... 'Private parts' are really really wet and extremely weak or vulnerable since I stopped struggling and let myself go weak!

This caused me to rage, he was doing this without my permission even if he is asleep or even I let myself do this! With my new found rage, I combined my strength and my rage to push this stupid idiotic raccoon away from me, good thing it worked though!

Then I grabbed another handcuff and locked his hand with the other free one 'I could just have locked his arms but no it has to be his foot!' I thought with outrage. Making him immobilized, I saw him squirming or struggling a bit more and then I grabbed my shock gun then tazed him again wasting my anger on tazing this lunatic rapist, completely making him at rest...

"Ha! Now feel how hard it is to be immobilized and struggling. And ahahah.. Sorry for that ringtail I just don't want to see you trying to lose yourself or even rape me again and aha... Really heavy sleeper huh ringtail?" I said between breaths 'That sexual assault' made me out of shape, damn it Ringtail your turning to be a rapist now rather than a thief. And I think I should also charge you more, even when your asleep.' I thought smirking.

After breathing for a while my body was returning back again to its normal state, I then grabbed my coat then closed the door and then a cold wind blew pass me, sensing the cold night breeze and then it rained... A lot, I got soaked in the rain so I hurried inside the driver's seat of the car.

I sighed Looking at my wet cold outfit "Why does everything has to be like this?" I asked to myself, I looked outside seeing that the wind speed has increased and the rainfall as well. Sensing something was wrong with the weather, I changed the annoying station once more trying to find a radio station signal "Shhsssshh-ssswhhhh...W-www-...Will you look at that? The winds are reaching at a shocking speed! All of the wind speed and the rainfall has caused a number 3 signal for people to stay inside there houses until the storm ends! Now lets wait for further announcements." The radio box boomed.

I huffed, not really liking the odd situation I'm in. 'The storm and the sexual assault?' I thought but she did enjoyed the 'activity' they had making it not a 'sexual assault' more of 'fun' rather than that, but I don't want to admit that... Well technically... I did... You know what I MEAN!

"We are now forced to go home now, I know it's a little bit dangerous but it's better that in the station all night right? But meanwhile lets tune out a love song for all those couples out there for there strong bond! This song was sang b-Wwhhssssssssshhh! sssdd..." I shutdown the damn radio, pure irritated right now

"Please Please Lord No more!" I pleaded to the heavens, hoping to stop this... Sorcery...

Still going to the Interpol head quarters, I saw that the road was really wet so I need to slow down a bit for our safety.

We are now near the Interpol which took forever because of the wet road and the rain blocking the front wind shield, I looked at the back seat seeing him still asleep "Okay, say goodbye at your criminal stealing streak Ringtail!" I said proudly. I turned around the corner and then-...

"Nooo.. No! NOOOOOO!..." I said with lost of hope while looking over the closed dreaded Interpol.

I then checked the the radio station again for a answer "WARNING: All people should stay inside their houses until further told so! I repeat all should stay inside their houses until further told so! The disaster so... Far caused extreme flooding at the Adele, Minespring, and the Reylene section..." My eyes started watering and it was also beginning to turn red and then I started sobbing...

"Why? Why?" I faintly asked...

* * *

><p>Third Person Point Of View<p>

The two are now going to her rented hotel now after having a little bit of argument with the safeguard...

She thought it was for the best, rather than out their soaking both of there furs in the strong rain...

"You're just a lucky guy Ringtail." She said looking over the still heavy sleeping raccoon "But the next time I see you or when this storm ends, you're going behind bars instantly... Instantly!" She demanded and then parked her car...

"Soo how am I gonna do this?" She said puzzingly...

"Hey Ringtail wakeup!" Nudging him "WAKE.. up!" Still no reply, She got close to his ear and shouted with rage and anger "WAKE UP RINGTAIL!" "Ahh... What? Where am I? Ohh... It's just you!" He screamed to her trying to act stubborn,

her mind was think if she should apologize but the other was arguing 'Finally a response from the rapist.' She sarcastically thought, she then saw him stubbornly lie down once again, her mind then went in for the apology hoping to keep her reputation up "I'm sorry for that I din't knew your parents have died... Sly... But were on the present now and that was in the pass! Please I'm sorry..." She whole heartedly said but it didn't seem he nudged or even tried to listen...

"And also your here in my car... Come on stand up..." "But-" Sly tried to stubbornly say something but got cut off by Carmelita "Dont try to speak or or do anything!... Just just follow me!" She said.

"But I got so many questions... Inspector, first why is my ear drums are bleeding and why is my head so dizzy or fizzy? Second why are you being like... This to me after what happened? It feels weird... And lastly why do I feel so hot and sweaty and.. And why do I feel like wanting to do something... Something like... Touching myself?" He innocently said to her, but didn't get a reply but he did made her blush furiosuly.

But being a gentleman he just followed her going to her room curious of what is going on right now...

He hid under and over the security camera to avoid exposure and then finally there were inside Carmelita's room

"Nice room... Inspector." He said with a hint of anger while looking over the detailed room she lives in, he also found some paintings bought from other countries which looks like very expensive..

"Yeahhh... The Interpol gave me this free beautiful room... and stop calling me that! You can call me Carmelita like what you always do..." She said... But she saw Sly just huffed and faced away from him, still looking at the paintings trying not to listen. That made her a little bit sad that he wasn't anymore that much respectful to her.

"Again... Cooper? Please forgive me!" She said but Sly just mumbled something "And stop looking at those paintings! I could get sued if they get lost or even scratched! And you should at least be thankful that I save you from the bad weather outside!" Inspector Fox said gritting her teeth and then went near the couch and pointed her finger at it.

"Grrrr... Hey Sly! You sleep here on the couch and me in my room and dont even dare try to do something cause I'm locking my door!" She said.

"What do you mean 'something and locking you're door' inspector? I don't actually want to do something... I just want to sleep..." He exclaimed not actually getting it and making Carmelita blush more once again.

'Ohhh.. No... The lust and hormones are going back again this fast! Man that activity is turning me on! I need to sleep immediately before I do something I regret...' She has to hurry back to her room and lock the door unless he do something stupid but still replied "Just go to sleep already!" She then ran fast to her room hoping to get some shut eye.

Sly was confused actually, never he expected to get this hospitality especially from her, he thought he could never get a treatment like this especially someone who recently broke his heart 'But enough questions let's ask her tomorrow when her aggressive personality is gone...' He thought then went back to the couch, hugging the pillow very tightly, he doesn't know why he was liking hugging something but he just shrugged it off and went to a nice deep peaceful sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... This is my first fanfic as what I said earlier but try not to be that much <strong>

**judgemental, I can't handle it though**

**but as anyways I'll be posting another chapter of this one, the update can **

**take like the next month? I don't know...**

**But for a piece of inspiration or encouragement, try to at least review or **

**favorite or something nice...**

**Good bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unbearable hormones!

**AN: Well... Here is the second part and sorry for the wait I always get really busy most of the time, and also I fixed some scenes on the first chapter especially the scene where Sly get tazed or shot because I think there were still the most of the flaws hiding in it that's always bugging me...**

**Sorry if this chapter has lesser words than the first chapter since I don't want to make people wait forever...**

**Ohh... And by the way... Thanks to SlyGaga for the review it was inspiring really...**

**I hope you enjoy though!**

**WARNING: THIS PART CONTAINS SOME I GUESS MINOR LEMONS. IM WARNING YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SLYCOOPER, IT BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNERS!<span>**

* * *

><p>Sly's Point Of View<p>

I was confused actually, I never expected to get this kind of hospitality especially from her, I thought that I could never get a treatment like this especially someone who recently broke my heart, 'But enough questions let's ask her tomorrow when her aggressive personality is gone...' I thought then went back to the couch.

I begun hugging the pillow very very tightly, I actually don't know why I am liking hugging something or even do this suddenly... But just like what I said before... I don't know my body anatomy...

'Let's just get to sleep so we can ready ourselves for whatever will happen tomorrow...' I thought as I yawned and closed my eyelids, then I felt like sleepiness is starting to consume me...

And then after...

I fell asleep...

* * *

><p>Carmelita's Point Of View<p>

"Unbelievable! Just unbelievable! Gahh!" I raged out as I stomped all the way through my bedroom, "Why? Does it has to be that stupid Ringtail!? He always ruin the day!" I mourned over and over, I opened the door to my bedroom and then removed my soaked attire and changed into a more suitable attire...

"Okay... Let's just pretend that that... That... Idiot raccoon was never ever here!" I once yelled again, Noticing that I was in extreme stress once again I tried calming myself 'Calm yourself Carmelita... ' I thought as I began inhaling deeply and exhaled until it was all gone.

"Good... Now... Let's sleep..." I said and then made a rough landing on the bed which created a loud squeaking sound.

I placed my head on the soft pillows, hid most of my body inside the bed sheets and then closed my eyelids

"Just... Sleep... Sleepppp..." I repeatedly said...

After a while I then realized I wasn't sleeping yet or even feeling sleepy at all!

"Well that's weird... I should be asleep... At least right now..." I exclaimed thinking even a single reason why I am not yet asleep but nothing seems to be appearing in my head...

"Maybe... I am way too focusing this sleep thing... Or I wasn't focusing too much? That does not make sense at all! Clearly there must be a reason!" I was demanding for a answer, but after a while of more thinking I then decided it would be better if I should drain my energy for a while by jogging around the room, hopefully I achieve what I want...

Standing up I then started stretching my tender body for better mobility and then began lapping around the room...

After a while of jogging around I finally finished the activity, I was sweating a lot and was also breathing hardly from the complete exhaustion "Well *Deep inhale* I-I *Exhale* think that *Breathe* did the w-woor-k..." I hardly said trying to catch my breath and yawned after, landing noisily on bed once again...

I remembered my cellphone and checked my it for any new messages, my face brightened that there was a new message in my mailbox but when I opened the message it was only from Interpol and was saying about the gem and stuff, my face turned gloomy and bored once again that I noticed there was still no message or even a reply from my boyfriend.

"Huh... Still no reply from Mark? What's recently happening to him? I hope he isn't with that 'Mae' tigress we met by the pool..." I growl with a hint of envy as I looked over my still unread messages, "Damn it... I didn't ask his room number! Now I can't come to him! It would be better if he was here cuddling with me rather than that presence of that raccoon!" Once again I was getting angry, I sighed and then thought 'Yeahh... We should sleep... It's like 2:00! Geezzee...' I thought and then closed my eyes...

After a while I then felt that the sleepiness is finally taking over me, "Have a goodnight... Mark... Hope this *Yawn* storm finally ends-s..." With that I finally fell into a nice peaceful deep sleep...

* * *

><p>Carmelita's Dreamscape<p>

I was in the beautiful world of Hawaii inside my big and luxurious room, seeing the beautiful view while I was in my expensive clothes looking like I was the most beautiful vixen in the world!

"Hey beautiful..." Hearing the common voice my ears perked up, rotating around my jaw dropped when I saw him, here in front of me is my boyfriend Mark in a attire better than he wore last time when we were back in that five star hotel since our first kiss.

"Well I think somebody just dropped there jaw..." He chuckled as he passionately kissed me and after that I was purring in enjoyment while I was tugged tight,y on his, "Soo... How was my favorite vixen soo... Far?" He asked making me happily nuzzle his neck earning sweet moans from him...

"Pretty good... As long as I'm with you..." I said and he kissed me again, the kiss ended and I licked him on his cheek.

"Ohhhh...*Moan* C'mon..." He moaned as I licked his neck up into his cheek, and then I think I lost it when I madly pushed him into the bed and I saw his face which was full of shock and mine's full of lust...

"Ahhhh... Dear Carmelita? What a-re you doing?" He nervously asked me making me chuckle in delight as I began stripping in front of him hoping that he had a good view.

"Ahh... Ca-r-mel-it-a?" He said still nervous covering his eyes but I saw in his face that he has the urge to see, I roughly kissed him while stripping off his attire one by one which made him moan in the kiss as the cold drifting air passed through us...

"*Moan* Carmelita... You're starting to scare me..." He faintly said in the kiss making me evilly grin as I had a naughty idea in my mind.

"Don't worry my dear Mark... I won't hurt you, I'll never do that! You just need to stop hesitating and let me 'help' you..." I said grinning as I meant the word 'Help' is more on sex rather than a treatment but still sex is still a treatment right?

My instincts told me that he shivered from the naughty thought...

"I-i do-n't kno-w abot t-h-iiss Ca-rmelita..." He nervously stammered as I saw him shaking with fear and fear also present in his eyes.

"I swear it will be fine..." I passionately told him and forced him to another deep kiss on his lips making him moan more and louder, after a while of sensation given to him, I felt his body warmed up and he finally said what I was desperate for.

"O-kay... Ca-rmelita i-f lo-v-e-e is wha-t you want and love is what yo-u'll- ge-t... Justt don-'t fo-rce me- th-ou-gh..." He kept stuttering said, this made my ears joint right straight up from all of the excitement I'm getting!

"I swear I won't force you..." I said and he replied "Goo-od..." He said as he released all the resisting and laid there on the bed and probably waited for me to do something to him.

Grinning I removed my clothing until my bra and moist panties was left and I then seductively swayed my hips at him making him blush more, and when I was on the top of his body I then started daringly humping my sacred area into his boxers feeling all the hardness of his manhood can give inside the fabric, moaning as I started to feel a little pleasure from my sacred part from the continues loop of action.

Suddenly in an blink of a eye he suddenly change the position of the pattern making me at the bottom and him on top, "I prefer you at the bottom... And it will be more FUN." He seductively said which sent down a chill on my spine, he suddenly started massaging my breast which sent more pleasure and then started grinding his hips at mine like what I did to him, and this made me moan loudly...

"Mhoor-ee... Please... Moor-ee..." I pleaded to him and after a while he kept teasing me which made me angrily say "More! Damn it More-e!" I demanded to him, suddenly in an instant he removed snapped my bra by snapping it to two and also removed my panties, this actions made me blush a lot since this was a first time I FULLY shown myself to a male apart from my father when I was a kid...

"My... My... My... *Chuckle* My lover is looking a little bit hot today..." He complimented making me blush more, "Well... Do your thing..." I impatiently said as he kept looking at me...

He then started it with a deep kiss and hovered his garments near my entrance and started to hump me once again by grinding his hidden erection to my naked area... Then I started moaning uncontrolably from the pure sensation I'm recieving from the substitute humps he was giving me...

After a while he decided to end it in my sadness but got more in return when he removed his erection out and positioned it on my entrance which made me spread my legs apart and my ears joing right straight up...

Suddenly I forgot to tell him something important and I did, "I'm a virgin... So... Don't take it too far..." I said giggling a little as I think he'll get shock, but he didn't, in fact he shocked me.

"Well... That's good... Since I'm a virgin too... And I'll be the one to take that soo called 'virginity' of yours..." He smirked as he saw my shocked expression but faded when he kissed me again, this time it was full of lust and love...

While in the kiss he started to position himself and then started to lean forward, suddenly I felt his manhood touched mine and this made me moan really loud in the kiss, suddenly when he was starting to penetrate my area...

I woke up...

* * *

><p>"Gah! *Quick breathe* *Breathe* *Breathe* GRRRRRRR... WHO WOKE ME UP! It was getting to the good part..." I cursed way too loudly and noticed I was really sweaty, hot and I was almost to the part where I was '100% aroused' which made me deeply blush and groan as well...<p>

"Huhh... Please leave me alone... Heat..." I pleaded to my body anatomy, I do like dreaming about Mark but I don't like it when the dream ends where it was getting into the good part.

"Ahhh! Why did it has to end in the good part!" I whimpered in sexual frustration as the heat seems to be pushing me over the edge, 'What time is it!?' I asked, and then checked the time and it is saying '9:00 AM' and then thought 'Well... I hope this storm ended now and get Cooper finally into the bars of jail...' I evilly grinned on my today plan but collapsed when I checked the outside via window and the same view still shocked me! It was still raining heavily!

I felt my whole body turning red in anger and when my anger meter was full I raged out once again while I was jumping up and down which made a loud thump every time I landed and then was preceded with a lot of dirty curse words, "OOhhhh... Myyy... Goooddd! How am I gonna survive a single day with this Cooper if I barely even survived yesterday!" I screamed angrily and hid under the pillows of the bed and then began mourning over and over and over...

After a while of sobbing I got bored and probably hungry as well too...

"Remember no interactions with Cooper... Just quickly make breakfast and then go back to bed... To eat.." I constantly reminded myself as I opened the door and went to the kitchen hoping Sly would be still asleep...

* * *

><p>Sly's Point Of View<p>

"Ahh!..." I woke up stretching my back hearing my back bones break and looked around not remembering where I was, "Where am I?... Ohh... Right... I'm in Carmelita's room... After what happend last night.." I remembered all lf it and looked outside to see the atmosphere hoping it was better, sadly it was still raining hard outside making me groan in the very boring grayish color of the room.

"Hey let's check Carmelita if she's awake or not..." I said as I went to her room and then sneakily opened the locked door finding Carmelita sleeping and snoring loudly...

"Aww... How cute she is... Even when she's sleeping..." I chuckled as I got closer to her, she was drooling a bit making me laugh out more, I then looked around seeing different kind of pictures located on the desk, like when she was promoted and a picture of her frowning on the Eiffel Tower with some random guy with her making me a jealous...

After a while of looking around I suddenly saw her phone and I looked into it and went into her sent messages, I blushed in deep red as I kept reading the somewhat sexual messages like skinny dipping together, smooching, cuddling and stuff which made me a little bit in a aroused state as I thought about this things in my mind.

'Stop it Cooper! You're violating a female! Even in a mind!' I then tried to get out the naughty things suddenly appearing in my mind, it took a while but at least it worked...

After a while I got bored... Really... Bored... I was supposed to go but when I noticed a red letter it got my interest and when I grabbed it, it was saying 'I love you and you're my best boyfriend... To: Mark.' Getting a funny idea I opened the sacred letter and afterwards I was then blushing from the compliments this letter holds...

The letter was saying many things about me and her always being together cuddling and kissing and a bunch of stuff and some stuff about my flirts which she liked and appreciated which was stated in the sentence '... Really I appreciate it... It's like the first time I heard things like this and it flattered my heart..." The letter said which also flattered my heart.

"That's soo... Sweet of you inspector... I didn't knew you like or even have the time to make this kind of letters... Even when you did broke my heart back there... I still like like you... You know?" I blushed as I got another silly idea, I leaned closer and then made a deep kiss on her lips and after it ended I heard her purring in bliss making me give out a lovely smile before I go back to the bed to think about something...

Locking and closing the door without a single sound and then went back, I landed on the couch softly and then seriously thought about the current events happening, hoping I can formulate a solution to everything...

"*Deep sigh* I hope things get better and hopefully I'll get at least a solution for this extreme stress I'm having..." I said and then started daydreaming about random stuff to waste time...

* * *

><p>Inside Sly's imagination<p>

I was walking as the real 'me' with MY Carmelita over the beach, it felt great and so... Romantic it felt more just than perfect! It felt like heaven! It's like there was not a single thing weighting us down! There was no police trying to arrest me, no shooting, no stealing, no people's odd stares, it's like my reputation of being a master thief was cleared and this 'Mark' was not even existing! There was nothing to get us, it was just a world of me and her...

It was just us hugging and affectionately kissing inside the beautiful awakening sun...

Yess... It was a beautiful sight to see, someone like me would treasure and I was actually referring to the beautiful vixen in my view...

"Kiss me again... This time with more love..." She seductively said as we began kissing again and after a while we parted for oxygen, and when the two of us got the right number of oxygen she forced me into another kiss once again but this time the kiss was getting rougher and hotter as seconds pass by and I felt like her tongue was trying to access mine and I happily accepted and let her's in me, time stood still as we fight for dominance...

The messy kiss ended with a quite a pop and a string of saliva connecting from her to mine and suddenly she kissed me once again which shocked me because of her suddenly dominating attitude and I just felt like my imagination was turning more and more naughty as time pass by but it felt soo pleasing that I can't stop...

The said kiss was perfectly timed by a massage on the tummy in circles making me moan in the kiss and groan as well, one of her hand then suddenly proceeded lower and lower until it was where my pants where and the next thing she did shocked me.

Her arm slid under my pants and under my underwear as well, she ended the kiss and then knelt down dropping into her knees and then seductively licked her lips and when I looked into her beautiful eyes it was full with lust as she saw the poking erection on the fabric making me a nervous on her sudden movement and suddenly... In a blink of an eye she quickly unzipped my pants and took out my erection and then was preceded by her mouth gently entering my long thick rod-

* * *

><p>Back Into The Real World When There Was A Interruption On Sly's Mind<p>

"Gaahhh!" I screamed as I sat up in a sitting position and noticed my... Ummm... thing was pretty much... Aroused... That which made my face grow dark red from that sexual imagination...

"Since when did I think or dream about this kind of stuff!? Ohh... No... This is bad Cooper! You better stop!" I yelled at myself as I hid my erection on the bed sheets that Carmelita gave to me last night and I began arguing with myself afterwards...

Two illusions suddenly appeared on my shoulders, one on the left who looks like a angel and the other that has a devil's feature and then they pretty much made the whole conversation harder for me...

Suddenly one spoke, "What the heck were you thinking Sly!?" The righteous guy said to me and the other ''Come on... The guy was just showing how much he truly loves her, and it starts by a sexual imagination...'' He did made a point which was quite a little bit stupid especially the ending statement, but like all the other was still countered ''Huh... That was stupid, I meant like yeah..." The other argued and the other one argued again, and it DID went like that afterwards...

And the next thing I knew I think the angel lost it's white like wings because the two like wanted to strangle each other and pretty much I liked seeing my own illusions strangle themselves... Sorry but it's hilarious! I just stood there listening to there 'own' conversation but was laughing a bit...

"Yeah! But in a offensive way!" The other screamed, "Grrrr... COME HERE SOO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!" The other...

"You idiot we can't! We aren't in physical form!", "Ohh YEAH! WELL I'M GONNA BE THE FIRST ONE TO DO THAT!" The other yelled making me break their conversation since I don't want to see any illusions get killed...

"Guys guys! Come on I thought this is all about me!" I reminded them and they seemed to stop which was pleasing, "Good... Now apologize to each other..." I said as they faced away from each other, "Now!" I said making them flinch and instantly say their apologizes "Sorry... Sometimes I can get a little bit... Over the edge?" The angel said making the devil chuckle, "Sorry... For... Um... Me too..." He poorly apologized but I accepted it since devils can't seems to do good at that.

They gave me a annoyed look as if they wanted me to do something, I recognized and said "Sorry for not breaking your little 'conversation' earlier because I found it quite funny..." I chuckled, "Fine..." Both of them said and the conversation went okay since then...

"What about you-." My thoughts was suddenly halted and the illusions disappeared when I heard a repetition of loud thuds, hearing this made me evilly grin in excitement, "Better yet let's waste time messing with my all time favorite vixen..." I grinned...

* * *

><p>Carmelita's Point Of View<p>

"Hey I see inspector woke up, had a nice sleep?" He stupidly asked me and I just ignored him but he kept coming which annoyed the hell out of me, as I was near the fridge I opened it and grabbed some ingredients for at least a light breakfast like pancake or something.

'Yeah pancakes will go good with a heavy rainy day and a boring morning...' I sarcastically thought but the faster the breakfast cook the faster I could leave this deathtrap of Cooper...

After I finished cooking I made like a bunch of pancake that would probably make me full, after then I grabbed the utensils and then get the hell out of here...

"Hey inspector? Can you sit here for a while? You know to talk about yesterday's events?..." He broke the silence making me sigh in complete frustration "What are you yammering about Cooper? Can't you just forget yesterday's events and let me go in peace?" I pleaded him but he countered.

"Well... There's something bothering me for a while now..." He said gaining my interest seeing this he then continued "And I need you to help since you know... You are a beautiful female right?" He exclaimed making the two of us blush from the compliment or praise...

"And I think you have experience with love life am I correct?" He continued and I obviously nodded, I noticed he was nervous about something... I can't understand, and that made me raise an eyebrow for his weird attitude, "What is it this time Cooper?" I asked him and he got more nervous...

"Well... Ta-a-ke a sit then." He said tapping his side and I seemed to get the message but I don't want to sit that near HIM, but since I somewhat broke his heart yesterday on a argument it would be pretty fair if I choose to help him for the sake of my reputation or guilty conscience but still not sitting that near to him!...

"Well... Okay..." I said as I sat down and he stuttered a bit from the tense which made me more and more curious, "Well... I have this problem of mine..." He poorly started "And?" I asked for the continuation.

"Well... There is this lady whose bugging me for a long time now..." He stated making me a little bit shock that he was admitting he's love life already which was not common to hear from him, 'Well... Sure I like... Like this raccoon but there is also this 'fox'!' I exclaimed making me blush more, "Wow... You're telling your love life? That's weird especially from the heart broken Cooper..." I dumbly chuckled making his eyes drop down making me laugh.

But I was actually hoping this 'lady' won't be 'me', sure I know he has a crush on me for a long time which made the chances more bad but if he DID admit that this 'lady' is ME my world will be in complete ruins within seconds! And I don't want to break my Mark's heart even though we just met like three days! And also Cooper's heart too! I don't want him to be alone with a broken heart...

Gaining my posture I continued "G-o-oo on..." I hardly said fearing the worst option...

"Thi-s la-ddy I was referring to- mmmm..." He discontinued with mumbles making me growl in the time wasted by the raccoon, "Come on Ringtail spit it out! I don't got all the time!" Reminding him harshly but it did made him speak "She's my current love interest okay?".

"I know Cooper... It's pretty obvious for me nowadays..." He then continued "And I ask you how am I gonna beat the other competitors who just... You know? Who got all the talents a lady wants or loves? And probably catch her attention or her affection?" He asked me making me think in content, 'Hm... How do I?' I was thinking for a while and he was patiently waiting...

"What about you find another lady?" I dumbly said since it took forever and I don't want him to die of boredom...

"Really... For like ten minutes you only got that idea?" He said his eyelids lowering down and his face was telling me 'Are you even serious?'

"Well... I don't have an idea..." I said making him frown, "Come on... What about 'this' boyfriend of yours? What's his talents?" He said making me frown too, "Again? Don't make me break your heart again!" I yelled at him making him shiver from the thought...

"Fine... But at least tell me something that YOU like from a male..." He asked making me blush when thinking of the possible answers, 'Umm... The toned abs? Really Carmelita? Ummm... The handsome face? Umm...' I began thinking what I loved Mark excluding his handsome face and his well toned abs...

'That's it! I loved Mark not only because of his physical details but his inside ever pure heart too! God why did I forgot that!' I yelled in my mind as I looked like an idiot for forgetting something important nd then began I telling him and we began talking for a while...

"Huh... That may be the answer..." He said making me release out a annoyed sigh as I stood up, "Well... That's all? Well of you need me I'll be in my room... Eating this pancakes..." I said taking my first bite on the pancakes and he said something...

"Hey why won't you eat here? With me? And also I am getting a little bit hungry... Can I eat that with you?" I gagged and lumpily swallowed my breakfast and I immediately said "Don't make a move on me Cooper! How many times I'm gonna tell you that You don't have a chance on me!" I screamed making him flinch and he stubbornly said "But I'm actually hungry..." He said and was preceded with his stomach making a quite loud grumble making me sigh in frustration and him blush in embarrassment...

"Hey... Thanks inspector... I really appreciate your hospitality..." He kindly said but I just kept the aggressive face, "Hah... As long as I can get back to my room and grab my cellphone and call the hotel's security and then get you arrested... Wait!? Why did I said that!? And why didn't I thought that last night while you were sleeping!? Gahhh!" Raging over and over once again but he stopped it by saying "If you did that... Bentley and Murray can detect your phone's signal and find it's source and that means your room and bust me out or simply I bust out which is just a simple task, but I want to be in your room since... It feels... Comforting somewhat... Ohh... And by the way even you use the gun. I can still dodge that... Remember you just lucky last time?." He wisely said and chuckled at the end making me groan from the point he made.

'Even what I do... Everything is still futile..." I thought but the option of at least enjoying a little of Cooper's presence was the only option that I could benefit from rather than being call obsessed again by who ever...

"*Sigh* Sure Cooper... But if you dare make a single move on me I'll seriously kill you..." Saying it as dark as I can hoping I get the message into him and I guess he did because he flinched...

"Well... Okay..." He nervously said making me chuckle inside because of his easy can be dominated mind, and it went oddly silent for a while making me die down of boredom, until that is he broke the silence "Hey can we like watch TV or something? I'm dying of boredom here..." He said making me roll my eyes but still a good show will at least entertain us, grabbing the tv remote, then started the tv and the tv went into a news channel...

"Well... According to the atmospheric patrol team, the skies are still heavily raining up to today, as you can see the storm has caused floods to most places and the chances of later's weather would be pretty much be clear because the storm would be leaving the country later, but not that such a clear atmosphere as of the few rain drops left by the storm... Good morning and always stay safe..." Hearing this made me sigh in frustration and saw him grin making me shot him a threatening glare.

"Come on inspector, a few hours would be pretty fun especially when you're here we could at least have some fun together you know?..." He chuckled, hearing the word 'Fun' and then preceded by the word 'Together' , the words was suddenly linked into 'Sex' in my mind and then starting thinking about naughty things making me blush in deep red as a result, "Yeah... That is if that is you hesitate to do at first, and besides we never do it once right? Soo... It would be an experience for both of us to do it in first time... Imagine! The mischievous Sly Cooper and Inspector having fun together!" He added making my face turn red as again my naughty mind related it into 'Sex' again...

"Huh... Never thought you'll be blushing... That deeply... It that embarrassing to be with me? I find it not..." He grinned and I replied "Stop it Cooper... It's not funny..." I said making him chuckle, "Come on let's just watch other good shows? Rather than the obvious bad news that this channel offers..." He said and he changed the channel to a more interesting one which consists of movies...

"Presenting... A movie that was described by all people as astonishing and heartbreaking and as well as entitled as the most recognized of all movies and the winner of the best movie of this year or probably of all time!" The TV boomed out making the two of us excited since it was 'The winner of the best movie!' Right?

The movie started with the starting credits, and when the 'Presenting' scene in the movie ended that title then showed 'The Lovely Criminal.' Hearing this made me frown as I figured out this is a more like a action AND ROMANCE based movie.

I stretched my arm to the remote hoping to change the channel but was blocked by Cooper, "Come on! Let me watch... I haven't watch movies as long as I can remember..." He pleaded to me making me reply "Really? Huh... You must be busy? Stealing that is..." I sarcastically said and he continued "Yeah... Stealing made me quite a busy man you know?" He said making me roll my eyes.

"Sure... Was it fun?" I said and he nodded as a reply, that which made me facepalm...

"Come on inspector just give me a chance..." He said making the pleading eyes face, sighing I said "Ahhh... You can watch! Just... Stop..." I said and he grinned and chuckled as the movie began to start, "I guess... I just gonna bare through the movie..." I said to myself...

I take back what I said! I can't stop looking at the movie, it was pretty much wonderful soo far! the camera angles, effects, sounds, acting, and the plot too and we were on the scene were the heat started up...

The criminal went inside the inspector's office after getting a sincere note from the inspector

"Inspector?" The male fox criminal in the movie said "Inspector? What are you doin... Mhhh... Mmmmpppp! Mmm..." The scene made me blush a lot as the kissing scene began and a love song was tuned making me frown...

This made me feel awkward...

"Mmmh... *Pop* *Breathe* *Breathe* Mmpppp!" The fox said as he was forced into another kiss but... It was getting rougher... And rougher! And this was the point were the seducing begun as the camera angle view changed and the two were pretty much... Stripping themselves out of there clothes...

This scene making me blush madly... And the next one shocked me more... There were now getting into the sex scene without any censor! Knowing this my instincts immediately change as I screamed for Cooper to cover his eyes.

"Ringtail cover your eyes!" "Bu-" "COVER YOUR EYES!" I angrily cut him off as because he was resisting, just to watch and he finally followed, suddenly we went quite and let the movie fill out the room of loud moans... I watched the view and the longer it went, the redder I blush...

Suddenly the movie played where the female cop then removed the fox's underwear and then his- "SHUT IT DOWN! SOMEBODY SHUTTTT ITTT DOWWNN!" I screamed as I covered my eyes hoping not to see the cursed view which was then preceded by really loud moans and the next thing I knew the TV went off...

"What-" I said as I looked to everywhere hoping who turned it off but my eyes stopped when I noticed a black box on the hands of Cooper and I realized that he had the remote all the time...

I feel like a tense inside of me boil... "GGGRRRRRRR!" I was growling loudly and was trying to resist the urge to strangle him to death, "Cooper soo... You got the TV remote all the time huh?" I kindly said but my current state is still clear in my eyes he nodded innocently.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SHUT IT DOWN BEFORE THE SCENE STARTED!" I yelled at him and he hardly explained "Heh... Heh... I don't know... It was somewhat interesting to me..." He truly said making me suspiciously look at his... Crotch area...

* * *

><p>Sly's Point Of View<p>

The movie was really good! Soo far as I can see! Now I know why it's entitled as the best movie! And pretty much the plot is somewhat like exactly our life which was like cops catching the robber or something, but I didn't like it that much where the sex scene begun...

"Inspector?" Alex said as he entered the inspector's room "Inspector? What are you doin... Mhhh... Mmmmpppp! Mmm..." The fox was suddenly ambushed by the female by kissed, and this scene made me blush...

"Mmmh... *Pop* *Breathe* *Breathe* Mmpppp!" Alex hardly breathed as I saw him get forced into kissing Rachel but I think the kiss was getting messier, and the next thing I knew they were stripping themselves! This scene making me blush more and more.

I was listening to the movie when Carmelita said "Ringtail cover your eyes!" I wanted to hesitated "Bu-." But... Got cut off "COVER YOUR EYES!" I did what she told me, and yeah... The room was quite and the movie filled up the room with moans

Suddenly I heard her say "SHUT IT DOWN! SOMEBODY SHUTTTT ITTT DOWWNN!" My ears bled because of the frequency of her voice, knowing I have the remote I turned it off and she searched around for something...

"What-." She said and when she looked at the remote she paused, and it was the time where I recognized what I did...

"GGGRRRRRRR!" She growled loudly and she was trying to resist to strangle me until I die, "Cooper soo... You got the TV remote all the time huh?" She kindly said and I nodded hapily as a reply.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SHUT IT DOWN BEFORE THE SCENE STARTED!" She yelled at me, "Heh... Heh... I don't know... It was somewhat interesting... " I said hoping to save me out this time, it feels weird though it's like it was somewhat actually interesting in a way...

She suspiciously looked lower and then her jaw dropped then her body suddenly went red, and in a blink of an eye she ran back to her room and heard her lock her room, In curiosity I looked where she was looking and hardly blushed as well... My... 'Rod' was standing in it's maximum height! And it was clearly seen!

My jaw dropped and my eyes budged out... 'DID I JUST SHOW 'MYSELF' TO A FEMALE!' My mind screamed as I began shivering in embarrassment...

'Yep... I have no chance left... Totally no chance left... Come on let's disguise us as Mark again...' I dumbly thought and I drop down at the couch feeling well... Bad...

"I need to apologize to her..." I said as I went to her room...

* * *

><p>Carmelita's Point Of View<p>

I was there in my room blushing madly while just plainly looking at the ceiling as I can't get out that disturbing image out of my head...

'What was Cooper thinking? That idiot raccoon...' My mind repeatedly said, I did have seen this... Situation like two or five times before and usually I get angry and try to arrest or beat them up because pf there foolishness for those who dares too but when I saw Cooper's... Um... I ain't saying 'that'... And also my reaction was different, really different from the others...

As I was thinking two identical exact copies of me suddenly appeared, well at least identical except that one's an angel and the other one features a devilish appearance but the two can be helpful since they always bail me out when needed, in fact this is what I mostly do when I can't think out of a problem.

"Hey... Carmelita... Girl what's up? Why the long face?" The angel asked and I replied "Well... I just realized that I currently like these two males... And I can't decide who to pick?" And the two obviously replied "Who?".

It took a while before I answer since I don't seems to say something like about my love life this often, "Sly Cooper... You know the pesky little thief? And a male fox whose currently my umm... Boyfriend, and both of them... Love me and I... Love... Well... Both of them!..." I hardly exclaimed, and then one replied "Then why won't you talk to the two? An-." The devil cut the other off and then said "Yeah and you know have 'fun' with the two! I meant like twice the boyfriend, twice the 'fun' right? I meant one can fill the other hole while the other hot male can finish the other!" She seductively said making me blush... A lot.

"Wow... Carmelita you're mind is a itsy bitsy... 'Corrupted' if that's what they call it right now... I meant like how could she suggest something like that?..." The angel was awestruck making me blush in deep red.

"Sorry... It's just I'm in well... Let's say... In... Heat?" I always have a hard time to admit to someone that I have heat season, it's kinda personal thing you know? Even saying it to my own illusions makes me stammer.

"Huh... So that's why I seem to feel some... Tingling between my... Legs..." The angel blushed as she admitted it making me more blush...

"Yeah... It's totally heat... I know when it's heat or not, it's making me wanna... Masturbate, especially the excitement I got when I saw... The show that... The raccoon gave, yeah... It was quite a hot scene... Imagine... Something as long and big as that penetrating your own cunt!" The devil seductively said making the angel stammer and me blush to the reddest colors as she complimented Cooper's... Thing as... 'Big and long'...

"Hey don't! That's a sin! You are invading the privacy of the raccoon! And his name is Sly Cooper!" The angel obviously defended and the devil then replied "Well... The sin of lust is just taking over me... You know how a devil can act at sometimes..." The other argued making me growl in anger since the two are now getting away from the main topic...

"STOP IT THE TWO OF YOU! Were not here to play angels and devils! Well technically you are already... But you get the point!" I yelled at them making whatever conversation they made into halt and made them shake in fear...

Regaining their posture they finally talked "Huh... I forgot sorry! Sometimes I can be get away from the main topic sometimes... Well... Were here... To help you now..." The two said, 'Finally...' I huffed and pretty much everything went fine...

"Do I really like Cooper that much?" That question hunted me up until now, I know Sly can be a little bit of a pain in the head but how hard I try I can remove him in my mind I can't! His like a permanent mark!

"Of course you do..." One said making me reply "What about my Mark then? I can't break his heart I'll never ever do that to him!..." I sadly exclaimed as I grabbed the love letter I was supposed to give to Mark but can't...

"Don't worry my dear Carmelita! Were here to help you!" One comforted

I was at the verse of tears as I looked on my writings, I was missing Mark badly and I can't remove Cooper out of my head and these started to destroy my mind since I have no solution to it or even experience anything like it before...

"Aww... Don't cry Carmelita..." The angel said and she noticed that the devil ain't talking, "Umm... Why are you quite devil? That's not... Common..." The angel asked the devil, "Hussh! I'mm... Thinking..." She replied back and we continued the conversation without her, "Soo... What if you pick Mark?" She said making me facepalm.

"What? That's the only idea that I go-." She was interrupted by the devil "Wait! I got an idea!" She excitedly said, "What? What?" Both of us asked, "Like what I said earlier! What if YOU have TWO boyfriends! I meant like they do have a h-e-a-rtth of gold right? And if you don't accept my idea then you should just pick one and regret it since I am right baby! It's better than just one..." She said stammering at the word 'Heart'.

Her impressive remark the two of us awestruck of her genuineness but the silence was cut off by the angel "Devil you are a genius!" She praised the other while I thought 'Hmmm... They BOTH do have a hearth of gold soo... Probably they'll accept right? Right! And I hope they won't be fighting over my sexy body... Wow suddenly I feel like a whore..." **(AN: I'm here to say that I was not amused when I typed the word... But it was the only thing that fully expresses what I want it to... Sorry but it feels soo taboo to me...) ** I blushed 'And yeah... I should stop the dirty thinking... Angel's right I am getting a little bit corrupted..." I thought...

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door *Knock *Knock* "Hey Inspector... Sorry for what happened there... It wasn't like me promise..." Sly said beyond the door making the two suddenly disappear, 'Let's start persuading Cooper first... Mark would be easily persuadable...' I grinned and with my best acting skills I replied "Leave me alone Cooper..." And hope I tricked him, "Please Inspector open the door... So... We can talk..." He said making me grin...

"Inspector... Please..." He said making me grin more, "*Sigh* Well... Then... Goodbye Inspector... I'm sorry for what I did..." He said, I opened the door hoping he's still there and he seemed shock, "You better apologize to me... Or else!" He flinched at the thought and he then started apologizing...

"Um... Inspector... I'm sorry for that umm... Disturbing sight..." He nervously chuckled, "I need better apologize than that Cooper..." I said and he gave it another try "Umm... I'm sorry Car-meli-it-a it's not me, I swear! I don't know what's happening with my body! Please... Forgive... Me... Please... I don't want to feel guilty for an eternity..." He pleaded with a whimper at the end and I think I'm content with that especially with him saying my name since I somewhat disliked him saying 'Inspector' rather than what ever flirts he says.

"Soo... You only get guilty when it's all about me? Not the people you stole artifacts from?" I made a point and he defended "Hey! I have rules... And yeah I just can't leave you like this... It makes me feel guilty... Because you know I CARE about you..." He scratched his head and made me blush...

"*Sigh* Fine Cooper... But can we talk for a while?" I questioned as I blushed, "Sure..." He said making a smile appear on my face, we went to the couch and I hardly started the conversation "U-u-'mm... I-i-." He cut me off "Hey Carmelita... If you need my help you need to do it without this..." He said making me sigh.

'How am I gonna do this without scaring him off?' I thought and just let my thoughts free and do what my thoughts wants, and pretty much... Surprised me badly...

I suddenly started leaning closer making him lean back and making his eye pupils bigger , and I suddenly touched his lips with mine making his eye popped open, this made me giggle in the kiss and continued kissing him but I then started worrying why he was not kissing back but still kept kissing him, suddenly after a while of no response he kissed back, killing all of my worries...

Time went still as I prodded his lips with my tongue asking him to do it too and my eyes perked up when he did, and it went like that for a while and it was as best as my first kiss with Mark...

The kiss ended with a loud pop and ended up loudly purring and tightly hugging into him...

After a while he broke the silence, "What about your boyfriend, Carmelita? I meant like would he be like heart broken when he sees us?" He asked making me freeze, 'How am I gonna say this?' I asked myself since I don't want to scare him off, and that's the last thing I wanted to do...

"Carmelita... I have some thing to confess..." He said cutting my train of thought as he began stroking my chin which earned him more louder purrs from me...

I saw him swallowed hardly as he began to say something, "Well... You see... *Sigh* I am... M-." He stopped when there was a continued banging on the door, "Inspector Carmelita Fox, open this door immediately! We have a legal search warrant which means we can search your home! And we will! Now open the damn door up! Or else we'll force you..." The mysterious guy said making all my purrs stop and got replaced by fear as Sly Cooper was here, fearing the he could get seen and get the both of us arrested...

"Quick hide!" I whispered to him as he quickly went out to hide somewhere, 'Hope he won't get caught... Please don't!' I screamed in my mind as my mind begun popping up horrific images of us behind bars...

After a while I gained all the courage to open the door and seeing two people went in, one was a badger who looks extremely scary and seemed to be growling at me for some reason... And the other's a squirrel who wears a detective suit, "Hello Ma'am Carmelita, we are here because we were sent by the Interpol, and we were told that you have the gem perhaps? And if you do and that will be a great whoop for us!" The squirrel happily exclaimed.

"And if you don't, we'll search every corner of your house! Every single dust of it... Until We find what were looking for..." The other guy said in a extremely low voice making me start sweating from all of the fear.

"Yes I have the gem! It's in my car! And I quite have forgotten about it..." I said making the two of them visibly smiled well technically the badger was smirking from the news I brought, "Good! I'll tell Mr. Barkley to not FIRE you then!" The same man who has a low voice said making me sigh as all the fear went away, 'Yes! I still kept my job!'...

"Come on let me assist to my car..." I said, "No! I'll go when I wanted to!" The badger said as he went away growling loudly, this left us confused and scared...

"Sorry Ma'am, he's just a little bit in a bad mood today, and pretty much when it does happens which is pretty much common we pretty much stay as far as we can because he can pretty much be like a bulldozer on the loose..." The squirrel informed making me nod as I understood him...

We went outside without that badger, and went to where my car was parked, and when I got outside my jaw dropped at the total destruction outside the hotel, the areas near the beach was destroyed, some part of the hotel's gate was torn off, a little flooding at the pool section, signs was turn off, homes were destroyed outside the hotel and the electrical post has fallen to each other which resulted into lost of power and also means that the hotel has it's own unique generator to support it's residence...

"Wow... This part was destroyed... Totally." I exclaimed while looking at the flood, and when we got near the parking lot the cars were pretty much moved a little, but some cars got their windows destroyed from the heavy objects brought by the storm, seeing some cars destroyed made me worry as I began imagining my own car got destroyed...

And happily it didn't! I felt lucky somehow, probably God is smiling on us!

"Thank God my car didn't get destroyed... It's one of the last things I wanted to get destroyed..." I exclaimed as I began loosing all the bad imaginations about the car getting destroyed and stuff, "I see why..." He complimented as he saw my car which was totally expensive and luxurious...

"Here you go! The red gem!" I said as I gave him the shiny gem which was hidden inside the car, "Hmm... It's still in it's good shape..." He said scanning every corner of the gem which made me kept looking around hoping he wouldn't see a single scratch...

"Good! It's still in good quality! I'll inform your chief about your great service to us! Without you that sneaky pest will get his dirty hands on it! Goodbye Ma'am." I blushed and bid him goodbye aswell...

I felt excited that I'll spent some hours with Cooper before I go to Mark's room and start persuading the other, hearing this plan made me purr in excitement!

And when I went back to the room and closed the door...

"Cooper! You can show yourself now! Both the badger and the squirrel are gone now!" I screamed all through the room as I started finding him because I think he's playing a game, "Cooper! Show yourself!" I demanded as I waited for a while, "No more playing Cooper! Show yourself!" I demanded once again, "Don't let me kept hanging here! I need your affection!" I smirked as he should and WILL show himself now... But there was none...

My face went into a puzzled look as I then started to search for him if he's even here...

"Where the hell is he!?" I started growling because my body started aching direly needing for his affection...

After a while I then begun to think of all the possible hiding spots, and suddenly my thought went into 'Sly got captured by that evil badger...' My mind went into panic and began to run down the hallway and then stopped...

'Wait a minute... He's Cooper! He always get away from someone... Even me... And he's not that stupid to walk around... Or easily get ambushed...' My mind relaxed, 'And if he's not going to show himself... Then... I should go to the lobby and asks the staff there where Mark's room is and then go to Mark's room then and start cuddling with him..." I blushed as I got excited again, and when I turned around I bumped into a big guy, "Sorry! It's just I kept bumping to anyone because of my huge body mass, its really hard to maneuver ..." The mysterious guy said which made me looked up to him and pretty much he scared me because he was a gorilla...

"Sorry mister gorilla man... But I got to go..." I said as I skipped through the gorilla and down to the ground floor to ask where Mark's room could be...

I went down the stairs since the elevator was broken...

"Hello there... What could I do for you?" The hotel stuff who also was a vixen asked and I said "Can I ask where's Mr. Mark room? You know the guy who's a big friend of Richard, and the guy who started the big party..." I informed her, "Ohhh... That... New... Hot guy? *Purr*." I was filled with envy as I defended my male, "Ahem... Sorry but... I'm pretty much he's girlfriend?" I said as darkly as I can because one I am defending my rightful male, and two, one of my hobbits are scaring people and pretty much I'm doing a good job at it...

She snapped at whatever thought she was thinking, "Sorry! Sorry! I dint knew, I swear!..." She said making me raise one eyebrow and lower the other, "You're in heat are you?" I seriously said making her flinch, after a while she sighed and finally admitted "Yes... Yes... I'm in heat..." She sadly admitted and was followed by "But how did you know?" This question made me put my palm on my face which means I was a little bit... You know what I wanted to express...

"Can't you see I'm ALSO a VIXEN... Which means if you're in heat then i'm also in heat..." I admitted making her visibly blush, "Sorry... Sometimes I can be a little bit... Of an idiot..." She awkwardly chuckled and then finally said what I was looking for, "Ohhh... And by the way the hot male's room is 408A." She said winking at me which made the whole atmosphere more awkward...

As I went away from the female's view, there was only one word popped in my mind... 'Jackass...', "Well time to play with the other guy..." I said as I went to the said room hope he'll be there...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks... Guys... For reading!<strong>

**Oh... And by the way should I like dismember or turn chapter 1 to smaller chapters since it's like 21,000 words?**

**And probably I'll make a 'Five nights at Freddy's' fanfiction since that games soo... Interesting to me, and if I did I'll still update this since this is important to me**

**And I think the trash talking made me feel a little bit hurt...**

**Rates and Reviews are appreciated!**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
